LAS MIL Y UNA NOCHES
by LeyiUzumaki
Summary: INUYASHA TAISHO, AOME HIGURASHI, MIROKU HOUSHI Y SANGO TAIJIYA, CUATROS JOVENES QUE ESTUDIAN EN LA MISMA UNIVERSIDAD Y LA MISMA CLASE NUNCA SE CRUZARON HASTA QUE ALGO PASA Y TIENE QUE CONVIVIR JUNTOS CON SUS DIFERENCIAS QUE PASARA... PAREJA PRINCIPAL INUYASHAXAOME.
1. Castigo

_**Acá**** otra historia mía, espero les guste y pronto actualizare... a leer.**_

_**Hey! no tengo mucho para comentarles asi que leen tranquilos.**_

* * *

**Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi tengo 19 años y apenas empecé la universidad, es una de las más buenas, estudio historia y a pesar de ser muy obsesiva estudiando, mis compañeros de la clase no me notan, soy muy buena cocinera y no tengo problema en hacer esa tarea, todos mis amigos los perdía al dejar la preparatoria y casi no los eh vuelto a ver. Bueno es eso es un poco de mi vida, pero todo se desordena cuando por un malentendido quedo atrapado yo y otros jóvenes mas en ir a vivir en el Dojo-Tama, la verdad que no soporto a ninguno, pero es imposible vivir con ellos, medio año me es imposible entablar una charla, pero todo es por no ser expulsada de la universidad.**

**Primero esta ese sinvergüenza de Houshi, es muy toque ton, me sorprende no haberle visto nunca en la clase de historia de la universidad, siendo como es tendría que haber sido el más popular pero de los castigados, es muy mañoso respecto a conseguir dinero y engañar a las chicas para conseguir una cita, la tiene con Sango Taijiya la chica que comparte habitación con migo en esta Dojo, pero por cómo es ella recibe muchos golpes, pero eso parece motivarlo a pasarse la 24 horas del día molestándola y metiéndole mano.**

**También existe Inuyasha Taisho, se la pasa molestándome a mí y termina enredado en los asuntos de Miroku, es muy desordenado y eso no me agrada, me la paso regañándole como si fuera su madre, encima parece que se encarga de conseguirle chicas a Miroku a pesar de no ser amigos, como soy la encargada de la cocina por votación y mala suerte, se la pasa diciendo que mi comida es horrible y no es justo, siempre lo termino empujando por impulsiva y termina en el suelo. Es un don juan, así lo llama Sango aunque él no la registra mucho, pero ella tiene razón, es un don juan.**

**Y la última Sango Taijiya, mucho amistad no existe entre las dos pero por lo poco que hablamos compartimos algo, las dos tenemos un hermano menor, ella es sensible de verdad pero Miroku la hace sacar de sus casillas y el termina siendo cacheteado por ella, a pesar de que el sigue buscándola ella lo evita, es la única que me felicita por la comida no como el tonto de Inuyasha, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero a la hora de unirnos contra Inuyasha y Miroku somos casi como hermanas. **

– **¡Otra vez igual! ¡Tonto! ¡Sabía que eres un tonto!-decía una realmente enfada joven de cabellera un tanto larga de ojos cafés.**

– **¡Verdaderamente eres tonto!-Decía la peli castaña, que permanecía desayunando.**

– **¡Ha! ¡Que tu cocines mal y por eso arruinas el desayuno no significa que sea un tonto-Dijo el joven de larga cabella negra y ojos marrones.**

–**Si lo eres, esto está verdaderamente exquisito-Apareció diciendo un joven de pelo azulado, mientras se propasaba con la peli castaña.**

– **¡Houshi!-Exclamo la peli castaña cuando una sonora cachetada se escuchó por todo el Dojo-Tama.**

–**Yo me voy… si me buscan estoy en el hospital, por la intoxicación de la comida-Dijo el pelinegro mirando fijo a la pelinegra, mientras daba una risa burlona.**

– **¡Tú te lo pierdes tonto!-Dijo la pelinegra continuando con su desayuno.**

– **¡Oiga señorita Aome! Ya escucho los ruidos de la noche-Dijo Miroku, esbozando una risa pervertida en su cara.**

–**¡No estoy de humor para sus mañas, Houshi!-Dijo Aome recogiendo su plato.**

– **¡Creo que se refiere al ruido del viejo pozo, solo se está aprovechando para hacerte creer cualquier cosa!-Finalizo Sango recogiendo su plato, pero antes le pego a Miroku quien otra vez hizo de las suyas.**

–**Enserio, hay muchos ruidos raros, pero supongo que son algunas ramas-Se tono sorprendida Aome, mientras terminaba de recoger el resto de los cubiertos, platos y vasos del desayuno.**

–**Es imposible dormir a la noche por culpa de esos ruidos, la primera noche en este lugar no fue tan así-Dijo sentándose en el sofá que había en la sala del Dojo-Tama.**

–**¡Huy! ¡Eres un tonto, Inuyashaa!-Se escuchó el estruendoso grito de Aome que salía de repente de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la salida.**

**-¡Eh! ¿Qué paso?-Dijo la alertada Sango mientras se sacaba de encima a Miroku y seguía a Aome.**

– **¡Hmpf! Ya se fue, pero aquí lo estaré esperando para cuando regrese-Dijo dando un soplido a su flequillo y cruzándose de brazos.**

– **¿Qué paso?-Pregunto sorprendido Miroku, el cual sabia de las bromas de Inuyasha, pero esta vez no entendía lo sucedido ya que Inuyasha no le informo nada.**

–**¡Busco la excusa de que el desayuno esta horrible para huir!, así quedaremos los tres solos con el siguiente tema de esta lugar.**

– **¡Oye Miroku! ¿¡Tú sabes donde esta Inuyasha!?-Dijo Sango fulminando con la mirada a Miroku el cual se rendía a los pies de Sango.**

– **(¡Sí! No serán muy amigos, pero él es como su perrito faldero gracias a que le consigue chicas)-Pensó Aome.**

–**Umm… no lo sé-Dijo simplemente Miroku.**

– **¡Miente!-Exclamo Sango saliéndose de sí.**

– **¡Espera! No miente, lo conozco muy poco, pero en realidad no sabe dónde está-Dijo muy segura Aome. Luego entre subió las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones y entro a la que compartía con Sango, a los minutos llego Sango y se pusieron a hablar.**

–**De verdad crees que no lo sabe, unos par de cumplidos y le hago hablar-Dijo sonriendo Sango, sabiendo de las consecuencias.**

–**No, de seguro esta vez se va un rato para molestarme y luego vuelve-Dijo mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle, sentada en su cama Aome.**

–**Pero… ¿Por qué le crees a Houshi?-Pregunto curiosa Sango.**

–**Está claro, si planea algo más que molestarme no le diría todo a Miroku, hasta que llegue el momento, sabe que te lo diría muy fácil, pero espera a que llegue, ya me va a conocer-Dijo Aome apretando el puño.**

––––**Esa misma noche––––**

–**¡No volvió en todo el día, perdimos un día de trabajo y el muy tonto no regreso!-Decía Aome enojada yendo de un lado al otro.**

– **¿¡Tú no sabes nada de verdad Houshi!?-Pregunto Sango, pero él seguía sin saber.**

–**No, claro que no Sanguito-Dijo verdaderamente Miroku.**

**El tiempo seguía pasando e Inuyasha no aparecía hasta que Aome decidió ir a hacer un tour de boliches para encontrarlo y traerle de la oreja, claro que se llevaría a Miroku que conocía bien esos lugares.**

–**Óyeme, Aome linda ¡Déjame, que duele!-Se quejaba Miroku mientras Aome se lo llevaba de la oreja y Sango sin perderse nada los siguió.**

– **¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?-Dijo una voz a lo lejos y claramente de trataba de Inuyasha.**

– **¡Tu! ¿Dónde andabas?-Salto Aome, enfrentándolo.**

– **¡Feh! Tú no eres mi madre para vigilarme. Solo me fui para que pase la noche y así esperarlos despierto-Dijo Inuyasha dejando a Aome muy enfadada.**

– **¿Para qué Taisho?-Dijo Sango, cruzada de brazos y pegándole nuevamente a Miroku.**

– **¿Si dinos para que Inuyasha?-Pregunto Miroku mientras se frotaba la mejilla por la cachetada recibida.**

–**Primero pensé que uno de ustedes era el de los ruidos en el viejo pozo, pero decidí investigar y descubrí que esta lo bastante cerrado para que uno de nosotros se meta y haga los molestos ruidos de todas las noches. Hoy me fui sabiendo que por culpa de esa niña-Dijo Inuyasha mirando de reojo a Aome y continuo-permanecerían despiertos esperándome, de paso quería comprobar que ninguno verdaderamente pudiera abrir el mini templo que encierra ese pozo-Dijo Inuyasha mu calmado.**

– **¿¡Hacia falta tantos problemas, tonto!?-Dijo Aome, tratando de calmarse.**

–**Sí, tonta, al final creo que algo hay allí dentro, pero no lo sabremos hasta más tarde en la noche.**

– **¡Hum! Sigo pensando que es un problema y nada tiene sentido-Dijo Aome tratando de irse cuando Inuyasha la detuvo. En ese momento se miraron como nunca antes, todo lo de alrededor no importaba, solo ese momento.**

* * *

_**Espero la hayan disfrutado y espero sus rewiews, no obligo a nadie, pero como se sus opiniones sino.**_

_**Saludos; Argentina, Buenos Aires, Martes 18 de Junio del 2013 :D**_


	2. Un mes antes

**Alguno día encontraría al culpable de hecho que me hizo tener que irme a vivir con tres personas que ni conozco, a pesar de compartir siempre la misma clase nunca había reparado en ellos. Realmente me sentía enfadado, hasta hora toda era perfectamente bien, sin hacer nada tuve que soportar este castigo con tal de no ser expulsado de la universidad.**

**Mis padres no me creían, pensaban que era culpable y no era así, mi hermano Sesshomaru se me burlaba en la cara, casi perdimos la poca comunicación que había entre ambos. El día de mi partida a ese vejestorio de lugar la pase realmente mal, ya que estaba castigado un mes, no era el típico chico rico, pero al criarme con tantos lujos y oportunidades y sacármelas de repente era doloroso, pero otra opción no tenía, el viaje fue de lo peor.**

**Al llegar conocí a Miroku Houshi, era un muchacho divertido, creo que nunca seriamos amigas, igual nunca digas nunca. Él se metía a cada rato en líos, parecía no importarle que propasarse con una mujer enfrente de todos lo llevaría a estar un tiempo en la cárcel, pero el igual hacía de las suyas, sería un buen compañero para conquistar chicas, modificando un poco su carácter.**

**Luego llego Sango Taijiya, era linda pero no para salir, tal vez para ser amigos y conversar, pero considerando que desde que Miroku la conoció esta como nene con juguete nuevo, ella piensa que soy igual que él, por eso creo que mucha relación no va a ver.**

**Y por último esta Aome Higurashi, cuando pensé que todo seria de lo peor, todo cambio, una luz de esperanza apareció frente a mis ojos, era verdaderamente bella esa chica, sus ojos, su cabello, la forma de su cuerpo, era perfecta, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, pero para mí mala suerte no me pude llevar bien con ella desde el principio, quise olvidar la atracción que sentía por ella pero no veía la forma, al conocerla supe de inmediato que ella no me vería nunca, entonces la moleste desde el principio para poder olvidarme de ella, pero cada vez es imposible.**

**No quería empeorarla pero lo hice, solo quería olvidarla y cada vez está más presente en mi corazón, siempre al leer y ver películas de amor, es algo raro en mi pero siempre me llamaron la atención, no creía en el amor a primera vista, pero ahora lo experimentaba, todo lo que hacia ella me encantaba pero siempre había roces y cómo diablos podía conquistarla.**

**Quería decirle lo mucho que me gustaba su comida pero no era capaz, solo la terminaba insultando y era lo que menos quería, como me vería detrás de mis insultos si yo la seguía y era un cobarde. Su look al despertar era hermoso, su estilo después de bañarse era verdaderamente delicioso.**

––**Un mes después de la llegada–––**

**Todavía conservo en mi memoria el olor de la primera vez que nos conocimos y cada día lo revivo ese momento. Todos los días eran peleas y peleas entre todos, yo no buscaba pelearme con Aome, era lo que menos quería pero sucedía así, mientras ella discutía con Sango, Miroku se aprovechaba de la situación y les metía mano quedando envuelto en el asunto, ella cada vez más creería que era como él y jamás me miraría, estaba hasta el fondo con Aome, verdaderamente esto era amor a primera vista. **

**Los días pasaban y seguíamos peleándonos entre sí, todo parecía empeorar y me alejaba más de Aome, de apoco todos nos fuimos calmando un poco y justo en ese momento los ruidos del pozo comenzaron a escucharse. Sango y Aome creían que yo y Miroku éramos los culpables, pero no era así, ya eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si ella no lograra verme por más que lo intentara, yo me distraería con las chicas como siempre lo hice y dejaría de pensar en ella, pero fue imposible, Miroku era testigo que ninguna chica me interesaba, pero no sabía la razón, mientras yo seguía pensando en Aome.**

**Aquí estaba deteniéndola, hice toda esa complicación para demostrarle que yo no era el culpable de ninguno ruido, ella pensaba que eran ramas luego de un tiempo, pero estaba ahí todavía las ganas de echarme la culpa, si le demostraba que no era culpable de nada, ella confiaría un poco más en mí y me vería un poco como realmente soy.**

–**Tonta, no te vallas, vamos a averiguar todos juntos lo que sucede-Dijo Inuyasha, queriendo no besarla en ese momento, ya estaba muy hundido con ese sentimiento hacia Aome.**

– **¡Suéltame! Si prometes dejarme en paz lo hare-Dijo Aome soltándose de Inuyasha y alejándose de él.**

–**Entonces vallamos todos juntos, yo te protejo Sanguito-Dijo Miroku. Antes de poder tocarla ella ya le había pegado-Pero no hice nada Sanguito-Dijo Miroku tratando de parecer inocente.**

– **(Que loco, un mes antes no llevábamos pésimo y esta noche nos unimos para descubrir algo)-Pensó Aome. Pero algo más pensó, cuando descubrió la mirada descuidada de Inuyasha hacia ella-(¿Por qué me mirara así?-Pensó. Tratando de dejar de verle ella.**

–**Listo, más tarde en la noche en el living-Dijo Inuyasha metiéndose adentro de la casa del Dojo-Tama.**

**Ahí estaba de nuevo mirándola, pero esta vez se dio cuenta y yo fui muy tonto al dejarme descubrir, aunque eso ayudaría a que me vea ella a mí. Esta noche todo se revelaría, de alguna manera le demostraría a Aome que no soy como ella piensa, tengo tantos deseos de que me mire alguna vez, de ella no puedo olvidarme y creo que nunca lo hare, nadie más que ella me interesa y creo que realmente experimento el amor a primera vista.**

**Pasaban los segundos y la noche se hacía más noches, Inuyasha seguía pensando en conquistar a Aome, demostrándole que él no era como parecía era una manera. Aome se quedó pensado en Inuyasha, era la primera vez que no pensaba mal de él, no pareció darse cuenta que se perdió por unos instantes en sus ojos como hace un mes, la primera vez que lo vio se perdió ella en sus ojos y no se dio cuanta menos Inuyasha. Nunca realmente se dio cuenta y esta vez tampoco pero la mirada descuidada de Inuyasha la dejo pensando bastante.**


	3. Nada de Nada

**Al hacerse aún más de noche todos fueron decididos a ver qué ocurría en mini templo que albergaba un viejo pozo. Como prevención Aome se quedó vigilando que Inuyasha no tramara nada contra ella. Luego de que el entrara a la casa ella le siguió el paso quedándose de guardia en la puerta. Inuyasha molesto con la desconfianza de ella le echo pelea y Aome no se quedó atrás.**

–"**¿¡Hace falta que me vigiles Mama!?"-Pregunto y exclamo irónicamente Inuyasha a los gritos.**

– **¡Tengo que estar prevenida, tonto!-Respondió Aome también a los gritos, dispuesta a quedarse en la puerta.**

– **¿Ya es hora, verdad Taisho?-Pregunto Sango mientras salía de la habitación que compartía con Aome.**

–**Si ¿No lo crees Inuyasha?-Apareció diciendo Miroku algo dormido. En realidad se despertó por los gritos de Aome e Inuyasha y de paso pregunto.**

–**Sí, supongo que si ¡Vamos!-Dijo Inuyasha luego de entrar a la habitación y coger un abrigo.**

– **¡Mas te vale que no hayas preparado nada! ¡Inuyasha!-Dijo Aome enojada y cruzada de brazos.**

– **¡Nada peor que tu desayuno!-Dijo Inuyasha desafiante bajando las escaleras con un Miroku dormido.**

– **¡Mejor hagámoslo mañana, si Inuyashaa!-Lo último lo dijo bostezando.**

– **¡Tu camina!-Se quejó Sango llevándolo de la oreja. Lo cual lo despertó pero trato de pasarse de listo.**

**Una vez afuera de la casa se dirigieron al pozo. Estaba muy cerrado para que alguien se meta, pero si tendrían que estar 5 meses más en el lugar, tendrían que saber que pasaba. Al frente fue Aome dejando detrás de ella a Inuyasha que sostenía un poco a Miroku y Sango antes que se saliera con la suya se puso a lado de Aome. **

– **¿¡Cómo se supone que lo abriremos!?-Dijo Aome tratando de estar tranquila.**

– **¡Sí! ¿¡Como Taisho!?-Dijo Sango abriéndole paso.**

–**Con esto-Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose frente a la puerta. En sus dedos tenía un alambre especial para abrir candados, serraduras y todo lo parecido.**

– **¿¡Y como sabemos que ya no lo abriste con eso antes!?-Dijo muy desconfiada.**

–**No lo hice y me vale lo que creas-Dijo Inuyasha enojándose por dentro. Pero era la primera que lo haría y no dudo, lo hizo de una.**

–**Parecía tan fácil, pero es un poco complicado-Dijo Sango desilusionada y pegándole a Miroku.**

– **¡Hay! ¡Sanguito linda! ¿Por qué?-Dijo Miroku frotándose la mejilla como era de costumbre. Pero de hecho ese golpe le termino de despertar.**

– **¡Esta un poco difícil!-Se quejó Inuyasha.**

– **¡Seguro!-Dijo Aome cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja, lo cual molesto a Inuyasha.**

–**¡Cállate idiota… que me desconcentras!-Dijo Inuyasha sin pensar y arrepintiéndose. Tonto era pasable pero Idiota era peor supongo.**

–**¡Tu no me insultas, entendido idiota!-Dijo ardiendo en llamas Aome, dándose la vuelta y yéndose.**

–**Espera, estamos los cuatro juntos en esto, así que prohibido irse-Dijo Inuyasha tragándose el perdón que deseaba darle.- (Perdóname… Aome)-Pensó. Luego Aome se detuvo, se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y trataba de no mirarle a Inuyasha.**

– **¡Por que no tratas a las bellas jovencitas con más cariño, Inuyasha!-Hablo Miroku tratando de romper el ambiente frio que se formó. Luego trato de meterle mano a Aome. No quería hacerla enojar, en sus costumbres el trataba de alegrar. Lo cual logro cuando Aome lo pellizco y su humor cambio.**

–**Ya, esta echo. Podemos entrar y ver lo que sucede-Dijo Inuyasha un poco más tranquilo.**

– **¡Tu…! -En el momento que Aome iba a terminar de hablar, salto Inuyasha.**

–**Ya se, entro primero "Señorita desconfianza"-Con tono de rendición, completo lo que Aome diría.**

– **¡Es justo!-Afirmo Aome, teniendo razón pero equivocándose al tenerla. Luego de eso Inuyasha saco una linterna que sabía que necesitaría y entro al mini santuario ya abierto.**

– **¡Y, van a entrar!-Grito Inuyasha. Sango lo iba a seguir, pero observo que Miroku fue detrás de ella y no entro.**

– **¡Después de usted Houshi!-Dijo Sango.**

– **¡Si después de ti Miroku!-Replico Aome, en acuerdo inmediato con Sango.**

**-¡Ha! ¡Van a entrar!-Uso tono de queja Inuyasha mientras Miroku salto del susto.**

– **¿¡Qué fue eso!?-Pregunto exaltado Miroku a pesar de ser valiente.**

– **¡No te apures en preparar tu bromita Inuyasha!-Grito Aome para que Inuyasha la escuche más de la cuenta.**

– **¡Solo son las escaleras que rechinan, vengan ya! ¡Miroku!-Grito Inuyasha nuevamente, para que entren pero tuvo que volver a subir.**

– **¡Déjate de tus juegos Inuyasha!-Dijo Aome, intentando irse nuevamente.**

– **¡Esto ya es medio raro! ¡Mejor me voy!-Dijo Sango siguiendo a Aome y Miroku fue tras de ella.**

– **¡Esperen!, ¡Miroku!, ¡Sango!, ¡Aome!-Ninguno le hizo caso y siguió su camino.**

– **¡No te vayas sin mi Sanguito!-Dijo Miroku mientras caminaba detrás de Sango y antes de meter mano ella le dio una cachetada.**

**-¡Yo de acá no me muevo!, ¡Hasta que vengan arrepentidos de huir!-Grito Inuyasha. Luego todos los miraron y siguieron.**

**-¡Quédate entonces!-Le grito Aome entrando a la casa, detrás de ella fueron Sango y luego Miroku.**

**Inuyasha se quedó hasta la madrugada esa noche y nada pasaba. Mientras Miroku dormía de lo más bien y Sango y Aome estaban desveladas. Aome se quejaba porque decía que era culpa de Inuyasha y caminaba de un lado al otro queriendo ir a buscarlo y cantarle las 40. Sango se mareaba por la actitud de Aome. Ruido se volvió a escuchar y ni Miroku se despertó, Aome y Sango que permanecían bien despiertas se percataron y fueron a despertar a Miroku.**

**-¡Houshi! ¡Despierta!-Decía Sango mientras lo sacudía.**

– **¡Chicas! ¡Muchas chicas!-Murmuraba entre sueño Miroku.**

– **¡Hum! ¡Parece que si se quedó afuera!-Dijo Aome mientras se fue casi volando hacia donde se encontraba el pozo.**

– **¡Houshi! ¡Houshi! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos!-Seguía insistiendo Sango. Como no le hacía se decidió por seguir a Aome, pero justo se despertó Miroku y no de la mejor manera, ya se podrá saber.**

**Cuando salió casi volando para recriminarle a Inuyasha, se encontró con que él no estaba ahí, pero claramente vio la luz de la linterna y son querer se adentró dentro del santuario donde se encontraba el pozo. Pudo ver la linterna en uno de los escalones a punto de caerse. Con dudad la cogió y al alumbrar ahí pudo ver a Inuyasha tirado contra el pozo inconsciente. Al final nada de nada pudieron averiguar pero ahora solo importaba el Inuyasha inconsciente.**


	4. Golpe de suerte

**Ya resignado decidí bajar yo solo hasta el pozo y sin querer tropecé o tal vez sería culpa de los nervios y caí escaleras abajo soltando la linterna, no podía recordar más nada solamente una voz que me llamaba y sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz. Esto realmente era mi golpe de suerte. Por un rato o unas horas no pelearía más con Aome y eso sería algo bueno, lo único que estaba demasiado presente era el dolor en mi cabeza.**

**Ahí estaba, lo que pensé que nunca haría, pedir ayuda para Inuyasha el cual comenzaba a entrar en sí. Enseguida llegaron Sango y Miroku alertados por mis gritos, ya que no podía sacar yo sola a Inuyasha de ese lugar. Con la ayuda de Miroku junto con migo levantamos a Inuyasha que verdaderamente pesaba y lo subimos hasta entrar en la casa. Antes de que Sango pudiera llamar a un médico Inuyasha la detuvo y se lo prohibió diciendo que solo le dolía la cabeza. Su actitud me enfado y sin importar lo que dijo llamamos a un médico de guardia.**

–**Sí, gracias. Aquí le esperamos-Dijo Aome por el teléfono y luego corto.**

–**Acá hay hielo-Llego diciendo Sango. Teniendo en su mano algo de hielo envuelto en un paño.**

– **¿Qué fue lo que paso, Inuyasha?-Pregunto serio Miroku.**

–**Me ganaron los nervios y por eso me caí. Aunque creo que me tropecé.**

– **¡Seguro te tropezaste de tonto!-Dijo Aome mientras le ponía el hielo envuelto en un paño.**

– **¡Tú crees que nos parezcamos tanto!-Dijo Inuyasha, en tono burlón. Esto realmente sería un golpe de suerte.**

– **¡Parece que se encuentras mucho mejor! ¡No lo crees Aome!-Dijo Sango algo extrañada por la actitud de Miroku. Su actitud era muy sospechosa, ya que se estaba portando de lo más bien.**

– **¡Sí! ¡Eso parece!-Afirmo Aome, cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa y salió a atender.**

**El medico reviso a Inuyasha mientras por las ventanas se podía observar el amanecer. Inuyasha se había golpeado pero no sangrado, el medico recomendó que tomo algo para calmar el dolor y que por las siguientes 4 horas no se duerma. Aome lo acompaño hasta la puerta, mientras Miroku se había dormido en uno de los sillones y Sango estaba cayéndose de sueño. **

– **¡Ya sabes, nada de dormir!-Casi amenazando a Inuyasha dijo Aome.**

–**Yo, me voy a dormir… ¡Aaah!-Dio un bostezo Sango. Luego subió las escaleras y allí no se la vio más.**

–**Yo también, dijo Miroku el cual se despertó justo cuando Sango hablo.**

–**¡Tú te quedas!-Amenazo Aome sabiendo de las intenciones de Miroku.**

– **¡Pero señorita Aome!-Suplico Miroku, como si en realidad no quisiera hacer de las suyas.**

– **¡Pero me muero de sueño y ya no me duele!-Se quejó Inuyasha. En realidad le dolía bastante. Cuando de repente dio un pequeño grito de dolor. -¿¡Que se supone que haces, me duele más ahora!?-Pregunto un poco enojado Inuyasha, casi haciendo berrinche como nene chiquito.**

**-¡No se suponía que ya no dolía!-Lo reto Aome como si fuera su madre. –Yo me quedare a ver que no te duermas. Aunque eso me duela más que tu golpe.-Dijo fríamente Aome, aunque su realidad era otra, no quería que a Inuyasha le pasara nada malo, ósea se preocupaba y no le molestaba tener que cuidarlo, por las siguientes 4 horas.**

– **¿Perdón? ¡Ha! ¡¿Tú me vigilaras?!-Dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no creía que Aome actuara así con él y adema solo que dijo se lo creyó.**

– **¡Sí! ¡Para mala suerte de ambos!... ¡Sí!-Finalizo Aome, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.**

**Una hora cuidando a Inuyasha, porque no me molestaba, no había que ser mala persona, sabiendo que no se podía dormir, pero justo con había que hacer caridad, además estaba Miroku, pero considerando como dormía, parecía un bebe. Tal vez esto mejore la situación con Inuyasha y no me moleste más con sus estupideces, pero si era mal agradecido, solo quedaban 3 horas, el silencio de la mañana era muy malo, tendría que decir algo, Inuyasha mantenía su mirada casi fija en mi por alguna razón.**

– **¿Inuyasha? ¿Cómo es que te caíste?- Me llamo Aome, pero ni me di cuenta que estaba mirándola fijo.**

– **¡Keh! ¡No te interesa!–Dije de mala gana ya que no podía creer que estuviera cuidando que no me durmiera.**

–**Vamos dime-Parecía tratar de hipnotizarme con su tierna mirada fingida, pero estar enamorado de ella traía consecuencias ¿Cuáles? Caer aun sabiendo que su mirada era fingida solo para que yo hable.**

–**No… no lo sé. De repente me caí por las escaleras y luego escuche-Tu dulce vos-Pensé y continúe-Tu vos que me taladraba la cabeza-mentí, pero gran error ahí vi cómo se levantó y me miro fijo a la cara. Una sonora cachetada se escuchó por toda la casa, haciendo despertar a Sango, menos a Miroku, pero esta vez no era el "Pobre de Miroku" que recibió la cachetada sino yo y fue demasiado fuerte, en realidad dolió más fuerte que el golpe en la cabeza.**

– **¡Eres un tonto!-Me grito, haciéndome doler la cabeza. Me lo merecía por mentiroso. Luego subió las escaleras y se cruzó con Sango.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Seguro fue Miroku!-Afirmo Sango, pero Aome no le respondió nada y subido las escaleras.**

– **¡Yo no hice nada Sanguito!-Se quejó Miroku algo dormido. Pero ahí me vio Sango con la mano de Aome marcada en mi cada quedándose con la boca abierta.**

– **¿¡Que fue lo que le hiciste Taisho!?-Me daba terror la mirada de Sango, pensé que me pegaría también pero subió detrás de Aome.**

Las cuatro horas finalizaron y luego de llamar al doctor de vuelta por la insistencia de Miroku dijo que ya podía dormir tranquilo y que siguiera tomando calmantes si el dolor seguí. Aome pareció no salir en toda la mañana y decidí rendirme e irme a dormir. ¿Me pregunto si estaría bien? Tal vez estaba durmiendo, quería pedirle perdón, pero con lo que siento por ella debería confesárselo, pero tal vez no quisiera hablar con migo. Cerca del medio día me levante, Miroku seguía durmiendo y al bajar las escaleras ahí vi a Sango fulminándome con la mirada y disimuladamente busque a Aome con mi mirada pero no la vi ¿Dónde podrá estar?


	5. Perdon

**Un perdedor nato me llamaba los que me conocían y no me aguantaban. Mis costumbres algo raras, lo admito, las mujeres me vuelven loco, pero no lo puede evitar. Mi oficio es estafar, si lo sé, pero no le haga daño a nadie, todo lo que hago es como un juego de un niño, soy libidinoso también lo es y admito. Meto mano a todas las chicas y termino golpeado, pero por suerte nunca preso. **

**Desde que fui castigado por ese absurdo mal entendido y para que no me echaran de la universidad tuve que aceptar hacer una tesis sobre el Dojo-Tama, donde también habitaba un templo, un pozo encerrado en un santuario y un árbol sagrado. Solo seis meses tendría que soportar eso y algo me decía que nada bueno saldría de ese tiempo, además era raro que no conozca a mis compañeros de esta horripilante aventura, pero todos mis presagios se esfumaron cuando la conocí a ella.**

**Primero conocí a Aome Higurashi, era una joven linda y lo admito, también quise hacer de las mías pero ella parecía bastante fuerte como para dejarme que lo hiciera, se podría saber a la vista que era muy inteligente y si lo era. Además de bonita e inteligente era una excelente cocinera, muy maternal pero si me tenía que pegar por mis mañas que las admito, ella lo haría. Además era ordenada y aunque yo hacía de las mías sin poder evitarlo, se la pasaba regañando a Inuyasha mi otro compañera de convivencia,**

**Mi compañero de aventuras, con el conseguíamos chicas, pero o parecía importarle mucho, esa clase de cosas, era bromista y sobre todo con la señorita Aome, ella por mi causa lo creía culpable de ciertas cosas pero creo que no podría hacer nada con eso, muy amigo del él no era. Todos nos llevamos mal al primer mes, pero de poco pude hacer charla con mi compañero de aventuras que se llama Inuyasha Taisho, pero creo que tan amigos no éramos todavía. Es cierto que molestaba mucho a la señorita Aome, pero sabía que el sentía algo por ella que ocultaba, sin que la señorita Aome se diera cuenta Inuyasha la observaba todo el tiempo y yo parecía ser el único que se daba cuenta eso.**

**La última, Sango Taijiya, para mí la mujer más bella, Aome lo era, pero para mi gusto Sango o Sanguito lo era más. Muy bien no podría llevarme con ella, pero las cosas salían así y no podría evitarlo. Mi familia decían estaba maldita, por causa de mi abuelo, por eso decían que era incurable la manía de tocar a las chicas y lo de un casi estafador que no era tan así, decían que era locura, yo creo creer en esa maldición ya que con Sanguito era inevitable, pero esa maldición me alejaba de ella de cierto modo, ya que era la que más carácter tenia de los cuatro y a la que yo metiera mano ella no dudaba en darme mi castigo, pero sus golpes dolían, pero era soportable al venir de mi adora Sanguito.**

**Luego del el fallido intento de querer descubrir el ruido del pozo, paso lo de Inuyasha y luego la misteriosa salida de la señorita Aome. Era cierto que siempre peleaban, pero yo ya tenía caso confirmado que Inuyasha sentía algo por ella. Fue sonoro el ruido que se escuchó por toda la casa que me despertó, cuando me desperté vi a Inuyasha con la cara marcada a Aome subiendo las escaleras y a Sango fulminando a Inuyasha con la mirada, pero culpándome, yo me queje algo dormido, luego Sango que tenía una cara de terror subió detrás de Aome. **

**A la mitad del medio día me levante, ya dignado a no desayunar y solo comer, pero ahí vi a Inuyasha impaciente, busque a Sanguito y no la vi, luego a la señorita Aome y tampoco la vi.**

– **¿Qué paso Inuyasha? ¿Y las chicas?-Pregunte extrañado. Era muy raro no verlas y sobretodo después de lo de esta mañana.**

– **¡Feh!... ¡No lo sé!-Respondió de mala gana. Algo pasaba pero no me digne a insistir. Luego de unos minutos de este clima tan tenso que emanaba Inuyasha llego Sanguito.**

– **¡No sé qué habrá sucedido para que te pegara! ¡Pero que se haya ido y todavía no vuelva es tu culpa Taisho!-Llego amenazando Sanguito y Inuyasha no fue capaz de mirarla.**

– **(…)-Inuyasha se quedó en silencio y note como apretaba su puño.**

**La noche al fin había caído y en todo el día la señorita Aome no había venido. Otro día perdido se nos hizo presente. De repente Inuyasha bajo por las escaleras ya que horas atrás había subido y en todo el día no bajo, claramente me quede a solas con Sanguito pero como siempre, estaba a metros diría de ella, cuando bajo se iba poniendo una campera y parecía ir a toda prisa cuando Sango la detuvo.**

– **¿A dónde vas?-Pregunte. Inuyasha apenas me miro. **

**Estaba verdaderamente enojada y solo camine todo el día, había parado solo un momento para comer algo y luego seguí mi camino, cuando me di cuenta. Ya era la tarde y pronto se avecinaba la noche cuando podía reconocer el camino al Dojo. De repente sentí que alguien me seguía el paso. **

**Salí de la casa decidido a buscar a Aome, era de noche y ya tendría que haber vuelto. Me preocupaba y pase lo que pase debía pedirle perdón. Sango y Miroku salieron detrás de mí y no me opuse, los tres nos dividimos y salimos a buscarla. Nada de nada pude encontrar, ni siquiera sabía dónde buscarla y por más raro que parezca tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**Tres hombres que emanaban olor a alcohol me acorralaron contra la pared. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, tenía mucho miedo como nunca antes. Uno me sujetaba y me tapaba a la boca, por Kami que serían capaz de hacerme, la noche era demasiado oscura y por la calle no pasaba ni un alma. Mordí su mano y grite cuando de vuelta me volvieron a tapar.**

– **¡Aome…!–apareció llamándome de pronto Sango. Seguro había reconocido mi vos y venía a mi búsqueda.**

– **¡Corre Sango!-Le grite pero fue tarde ya que la sujetaron igual que a mí. El tercer hombre saco una navaja sonriendo maliciosamente.**

– **¡Creo que nos están causando muchos problemas!-Dijo sonriendo de nuevo con malicia.**

–**Miroku. ¿Escuchaste verdad?–Pregunto Inuyasha que se encontraba de pronto con Miroku el cual corría siguiendo el grito de Aome que reconoció perfectamente.**

– **¡Sí!-Respondió agitado–Sera mejor que sigamos…-Dijo Miroku. Pero de pronto escucharon el grito de Sango y nuevamente de Aome. Al fin ambos llegaron al lugar y se encontraron con la situación. Inuyasha al ver a Aome no dudo en rescatarla. Se abalanzó contra el hombre que mantenía contra la pared a Aome, pero antes de ser atacado por el tercer hombre que llevaba la navaja, Miroku se encesto un golpe y se dirigió hasta Sango.**

–**Inuyasha–Susurre. Seguido de un grito cuando el hombre me arrojo hasta el suelo y fue contra Inuyasha. – ¡Cuidado!–Grite. Ya que este también poseía una navaja. El hombre que mantenía prisionera a Sango la arrojo también y a Miroku pareció molestarle y lo derribo de un solo golpe antes de permitirle hacer algo y Sango se quedó boquiabierta. Mientras Inuyasha luchaba con el otro, por un momento pensé que saldría lastimado pero no fue así, también lo derribo de un golpe.**

– **¡Yo te cuido!-Me susurro Inuyasha al oído cuando se acercó a ayudarme a levantar. –Perdón-Susurro de vuelta cuando ya estaba parada. Me quede realmente sorprendida ante su actitud, pero la verdad era que me salvo y a pesar de ser su culpa que me marchara era una manera de recompensarme todo y solo me quede callada. Inuyasha llamo a la policía pero ya nada había que hacer ya que esos tres hombres huyeron, nosotros solo volvimos al Dojo. **

**Sango se fue a dormir y parece que no le molesto que Miroku como siempre le siguiera el paso y menos después de lo de esta noche. Cuando quise darle las gracias a Inuyasha que después de todo se las merecía no lo vi, pero sabía perfectamente que se encontraba fuera de la casa. Salí y vi su figura frente al árbol sagrado que había en el lugar.**

–**Sabía que vendrías-Me dijo con la vos suave y mirándome. Pero luego de la nada me jalo de la mano y quede contra su pecho. –Yo…Yo lo siento… por todo y por esta mañana… Aome-Me dijo luego suspiro. Parecía sacarse un gran peso de encima.**

–**Inu…Inu…–Alcance a decir. Su agarra en mí se desvaneció y su cabeza bajo rozando sus labio apenas con los míos, cuando deposito un beso en mi mejilla.**

–**Buenas Noches-Me dijo y se marchó desapareciendo dentro de la casa.**


	6. Confusion

**Si de algo estaba segura era de que el a pesar de hacerle la vida imposible, le gustaba "**_Los que se pelean se aman…" _** así dice la frase ¿Pero sería realidad? ¿Realmente se amarían estos dos? pero lo que vi la noche anterior me lo confirmo, aunque se seguían peleando como era la costumbre.**

**Sango Taijiya, tengo 20 años y por un mal entendido termine con el castigo de convivir 6 meses en el Dojo-Tama con los divertidos, Inuyasha Taisho; al que llamo un don juan, realmente lo es, también es apuesto, pero no es mi tipo, luego esta Aome Higurashi; me gusta estar en compañía de ella, creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas. Y el último Miroku Houshi; me parece un buen chico, pero es muy atrevido y diría que es de mi tipo no como Inuyasha, pero debido a sus costumbre no paro de pegarle, pero parece no molestarle y empeora las cosas, quisiera no rechazarlo, pero temo que rompería mi corazón debido a sus costumbres **_"Una mujer es capaz de cambiar a un hombre" _** ¿Sera posible?**

**A veces soy algo violenta, pero es mi naturaleza, me gusta ayudar a los demás, por más que sea un completo desconocido. Realmente me gustaría ser amiga de estos tres, no creo que sea difícil, al principio no nos llevábamos bien y ni siquiera nos cruzamos en el salón de la misma clase que estudiábamos los cuatro, la verdad no sé por qué, pero aquí estamos, cumpliendo nuestro castigo, teniendo que vivir los cuatro y de paso hacer la tesis y aún faltan 6 meses donde todo puede pasar… en especial entre estos dos…**

**¿Qué quiénes son estos dos? Es más que obvio, Inuyasha y Aome. Todo el tiempo veo las miradas que posa sobre ella desde el primer día que los conocí, sé que el disfruta de la comida de ella y si a veces parece que me enojo es porque Aome cocina bien y a él le gusta su comida, pero siempre le va a decir lo contrario, sé que a Aome eso le afecta, pero siempre lo termina enfrentando, él se burla, la cosa empeora y él se va. **

**Anoche fue muy valiente igual que Miroku al salvarnos y pude notar que Inuyasha realmente se preocupó por ella esa noche, pero también fue su culpa que se fuera y algo de Aome, por tomársela tan a la ligera. Nunca pensé ver lo que vi esa noche de noche luego de todo el drama.**

**Yo me marche dispuesta a dormir, Miroku me siguió el paso, pero por esa noche lo dejaría y no le plantaría a darle un cachetazo como siempre. La verdad no podía dormir, me levante y al ver por la ventana vi la escena, Inuyasha jalo a Aome y la poso sobre su pecho, no pude escuchar sus palabras, pero luego se separó acercándose a ella, cerca de sus labios y pensé que la besaría, pero pude notar que solo hizo un roce y deposito un beso en su mejilla, no pude evitar sonreír, por lo menos Taisho o Inuyasha había hecho el primer paso; dejar confundida a Aome.**

– **¿Qué te sucede Aome?–Pregunte; esa noche. Aome estaba inquieta en su cama, luego de entrar roja y acostarse muy lenta (Más que un caracol) en la cama.**

– **¿Sango?... Yo… yo… n… no lo sé… me siento extraña… algo confundida-Dijo; sacudiéndose el cabello alborotado con la mano y pude notar su confusión marcada en la cara, además de estar dudosa.**

– **¿Segura?... Aome–Pregunte; viendo como de a poco cerro sus ojos y se acostó rendida en la cama. **

**A la mañana siguiente entrando en el día de hoy, nos levantamos solo un poco tarde. Miroku estaba viendo la tele mientras tomaba chocolate caliente–Parece un niño– pensé y luego me encontré con Inuyasha que parecía estar escribiendo y en la cocina estaba Aome preparando el desayuno, pero aún seguía con la cara de confusión.**

**Parecía no querer mirar a Inuyasha que estaba tan tranquilo disfrutando además de leer, de comer unas tostadas con queso y mermelada. Aome salió de la cocina y ni siquiera miro a Inuyasha, estoy segura que si lo hubiese mirado de reojo profundamente se daría cuenta de que Inuyasha sonrió un momento al mirar, como de satisfacción al verla.**

**Aome en cambio paso por a lado de el sin decir, hacer o ni siquiera mirarlo en algún momento, definitivamente algo quería evitar. Pero lo que paso anoche entre ella e Inuyasha la cambio mucho. No entiendo el por qué pero si, definitivamente trataba de evitar a Inuyasha. Pero por otra parte era la primera vez que él no se quejaba de su desayuno y no terminaban discutiendo, el yéndose y ella a la espera de su llegada a regañarle como si fuera su madre, no, nada de eso ocurrió en este día.**

**La tarde se asomó y pasó, Sango seguía analizando la actitud de Aome e Inuyasha, Miroku ya casi no la molestaba, parecía querer respetarla en ese día y Sango daba suspiros, ya que sin darse cuenta extrañaba las costumbres de Miroku. La noche cayó y no parecía querer levantarse ese día. Pero todo estaba a punto de volver a la normalidad.**

– **¿Para qué quieres verme?–Pregunto tranquilo muy tranquilo Inuyasha a la vos del otro lado del teléfono.**

–**Solo quiero verte–Dijo la otra vos. La cual era femenina.**

–**Ahora… pero-Se quejó tranquilo Inuyasha.**

–**Sí, solo ven, te aseguro que es para hablar–Suplico la vos femenina.**

–**Está bien… Kykio-Nombro a la vos femenina Inuyasha, pero alguien que él no esperaba lo oyó y ese fue el desencadenante de la normalidad anormal que renacía otra vez.**

**Aome pasó y escucho decir a Inuyasha un nombre de mujer y no pudo evitar sentir algo raro, siguió escuchando la conversación y no parecía ser una hermana de Inuyasha o la madre o una simple amiga, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y esa noche solo se acostó a dormir.**

**Cuando se levantó al otro día, parecía estar más tranquila, pero en cuanto vio a Inuyasha su furia contenida en el profundo sueño que tuvo se desato y esta vez sí intoxico a Inuyasha con el desayuno generando la pelea de ambos.**

– **¿¡Acaso pretendías matarme!?–Le grito Inuyasha levantando atención confundida de Sango.**

– **¿Quién… yo?–Le pregunto Aome Irónica y prestándole atención a su desayuno.**

–**Creo que toda la paz se terminó…–Pensó desilusionada Sango.**

–**¡Solo me trato como una más, solo fue un roce! ¿¡Pero por qué me siento de esta manera!?–Se preguntó regañándose Aome, la cual sentía celos que le salían por todos sus poros y ya no podía ocultárselo, pero un simple roce de labios, unas palabras, un abrazo y un perdón que se sintió tan sincero fue el detonante para que Aome sintiera algo por Inuyasha. –Seguro quiere jugar con migo el don juan–Pensó enfureciéndose más y más y al mismo tiempo quedando más confundida. Se levantó dejando a Inuyasha solo con enojo y subió las escaleras a su habitación.**


	7. Vete

**Odiaba verdaderamente a Kikyo, por su culpa fui a una universidad que no quería, pero ella menos, así podía evitarme el disgusto de estudiar junto con ella, ya que desde la secundaria anda detrás de mí y encima es más grande de edad y eso me daba mala fama, ya que todos creían que andaba con ella, no ella les hacía creer a todos que andaba con ella, detrás de ella, pero nada que ver, nunca fue de esa manera.**

**Para agregar más problemas anoche me llamo para verla, como me encontró, bueno mi hermano le dio el teléfono de este Dojo y ella sin dudarlo me llamo, por la única razón que la voy a haber será para que no se aparezca por acá y me deje en paz, no lo hará pero de alguna manera lo va a tener que hacer y cuando todo iba bien-Al menos eso pensaba-con Aome, de vuelta todo empezó a ser lo mismo que antes y no encuentro la razón.**

**Esta vez casi me intoxica de verdad con el desayuno, cuando hasta ayer todo era color de rosa, hoy es gris, la verdad no la entiendo le pedí perdón ¿Qué le pude a ver echo? Si prometí a mí mismo la otra noche cuando le pedí perdón, no molestarla más y hacer todo lo posible para ser su amigo y demostrarle cuanto la quiero no, cuanto la amo, de poco pensaba ganarme su corazón.**

**¿Podría ser que Kikyo se atrevió a aparecerse? Pero si anoche cuando fui a verla le deje muy claro todo, apenas estuve cerca de ella, pero si Aome estuviera enojada por eso serian celos y no pretendía que tenga celos. En ningún momento me atreví a preguntarle que le pasaba, desde esta mañana no me atrevía, solo con mirarla me fulminaba con la mirada y podía sentir el clima demasiado tenso que salía desde Aome.**

**Esta tarde hicimos otro tema para la tesis y ni siquiera en ese momento pudimos entablar palabra, ella solo estaba a lado de Sango fingiendo que yo no existo. Me dolía que me trate de esta manera, que le había hecho ahora no lo sé, pero esta noche lo averiguaría de una vez por todas.**

**Todo marchaba bien, Sango se fue a dormir temprano, Miroku fue detrás pero a los minutos volvió luego de que se escuchara un golpe y finalmente lance un suspiro por lo bajo cuando subió, al rato lo seguí y estaba dormido, cerré la puerta de la habitación esperando sentir los pasos de Aome subiendo pero nada, decidí bajar y ahí la vi dormida en el sofá.**

– **¿Despertarla o no?-Me preguntaba pensando-Es ahora o nunca-Pensé nuevamente, cuando ella se removió y empezó a abrir sus ojos y me vio.**

– **¿¡Que haces!?-Pregunto enfada, pero le tape la boca, para que no arme un escándalo.**

–**Ssh… Promete que no gritaras-Le dije de buena manera.**

– **¿¡Que intentabas hacer!?-Me dijo bajito, pero aun enojada.**

–**Solo hablar con tigo, Aome-Le dije sentándome a su lado y observando cómo se alejaba aun lado del sofá.**

– **¿¡De que!?-Pregunto mirando a un lado.**

–**Mírame-Le dije acercándome a ella sin que lo notara.**

– **¿Qué…?-Solo se quedó mirándome y yo a ella, estábamos demasiado cerca y yo que quería hablar. Trate de no acercarme mas a ella, pero me fue imposible.**

–**Solo quería hablar con tigo, de algo-Le dije alejando mi cara y pudiendo ver su sonrojo.**

– **¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto cediendo su enojo en un tono suave.**

–**No importa, solo dime algo-Le dije, como podía preguntarle si vino Kikyo, eso se lo preguntaría a Sango, sonaría menos sospechoso. – ¿Qué te ocurre con migo?-Solté sin dudar.**

– **¿No sé de qué hablas Inuyasha?-Me dijo tranquila y tratando de no mirarme.**

–**Ha, porque te enojas a con migo y luego pareciera que no Aome-Le dije acercándome a ella y dando vuelta su cara.**

– **¡Por qué eres un tonto!-Me dijo, fingiendo enojo. Solo me acerque un poco más dándole un beso suave, con ella correspondiéndome.**

– **¡Déjame!-Me grito y luego me pego una cacheta marchándose. ¿Pero por qué me correspondió?**

**Como se atreví a besarme ¿Por qué le correspondí? Era un tonto, solo quería que se alejara de mí ya. Los rayos de luz entraron por la ventana haciendo que me cubra, me sentía tan bien descansada, pero antes de poder dormirme soñé con el beso de Inuyasha, que se cree, tiene novia y me besa. Me sigo preguntando por qué le correspondí. Me sentía terrible por lo de anoche, tuve suerte que el desayuno estaba listo e Inuyasha no estaba mi vista ¿Pero quién hizo el desayuno? Miroku no lo creo, Sango podría ser, pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que ya estaba echo cuando se levantó. ¿Sería Inuyasha? No seguro que fue Sango pero no lo quiere decir.**

**No mucho tiempo después de levantarme Inuyasha llego y apenas lo mire, solo lo quería lejos, pero el paso susurrando algo casi pegado a mí. **_**– ¿Te gusto el desayuno…Aome?- **_**Luego subió y yo le seguí, esto n quedaría así, seguro algo le hizo, algunas de sus bromas al desayuno y ahora él estaba disfrutando mis pocos minutos de vida.**

– **¿¡Que le pusiste!?-Pregunte enfadada, alcanzado a detener la puerta antes de que la cierre.**

– **¡Feh! ¡Nada!-Me dijo sonriendo.**

– **¡Claro, estoy segura que le pusiste algo!-Le desafié.**

– **¡Que no le puse nada!-Se quejó, empezando a molestarse, pero se lo haría decirme. Pero el solo me miro y luego me atrajo hacia sí, sin poder soltarme de él. –Que no le puse nada-Me dijo suave y muy cerca de mí.**

– **¡Suéltame y aléjate de mí!-le grite, enseguida me soltó sin dudarlo y callado. Me marche y baje las escaleras, pero antes escuche la puerta cerrarse.**

**A la tarde me lo cruce arriba cuando me dirigía al baño, quise no mirarlo pero lo mire, cuando salí, él estaba ahí, parecía que me esperaba, quería pasar de largo y lo hice, pero sus palabras me detuvieron sin mirarlo. –**_** ¿De verdad quieres que me aleje de ti?-Pregunto sin poder responderle. –Si vino a verte una tal Kikyo, no le crees, ella y yo no tenemos nada-M dijo levantándose y yéndose.**_

**Sus palabras me dejaron heladas, dijo Kikyo, el nombre que dijo cuándo él estaba hablando la otra noche, pero a mí no me vino a ver ninguna Kikyo, el creía eso y yo… yo creía que era su novia ¿Pero los seria? Él me estaba diciendo, que hacer, no lo sabía, quise seguirlo y lo hice sin saber por qué.**


	8. Confesando

**Por más que intente detener su ida, no lo logre, era más fuerte que yo y eso sería imposible y se veía bastante enojado ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Por qué le tenía que importar lo que yo pensara, acaso, acaso… él quería que yo supiera que no estaba con nadie? ¿Pero que ganaría el con eso? Dejando en claro que no estaba con nadie. ¿Por qué me importaba que él estuviera con alguien? Todo era confuso y no podía entenderlo ¿Sentiría algo por él y el algo por mí? **

**Sembré la duda más aun y estaba decidida a encarar a Inuyasha, a preguntarle que sentía por mí, parecía odiarme por momentos y por momento parecía agradarle y querer afirmarme que no tenía nada con esa Kikyo era porque le importaba que yo supiera que el… que el sentía algo solamente por mí y por mas nadie. ¿Sería correcto pensar de esa manera? ¿Sería realmente como yo pensaba?**

— **¡Aléjate de mí!-Se escuchó un grito en medio de la calle— ¡Ya me trajiste demasiados problemas!-Se escuchó un grito más fuerte.**

—**Pero Inuyasha, espera-Llamo una vos femenina.**

— **¡No me sigas, aléjate!-Grito Inuyasha mas enojada tratando de esquivar a la silueta femenina.**

— **¡Espera, tu no me puedes tratar así!-Se escuchó alterada la vos femenina.**

– **¡Ha! ¿¡Quien lo dice!?-Pregunto Inuyasha molesto, tratando de que no se le pase la mano. De repente Inuyasha se paralizo cuando vio a la persona que no pensaba ver en un tiempo, quería verla, claro que quería hacerlo, pero ya no sabía cómo actuar frente de ella y además seguro todo se pondría peor de lo que estaba. —Aome—Pensó Inuyasha.**

— **¿¡Quien ese esa Inuyasha!?Pregunto la vos femenina, mirando a Aome con odio.**

— **¡Eso no te interesa!-Regaño Inuyasha, sujetando a Aome y llevándosela, sin que esta chistara.**

— **¿Esa es Kikyo?—Pregunto Aome, mientras ella e Inuyasha permanecían sentados en una banca del parque.**

—**Si—Dijo rápido y suave Inuyasha tratando de mirarla. —Feh, piensa lo que quieras, igual ya creo que da lo mismo.-Dijo Inuyasha, pensando que Aome se enfadaría más con él.**

— **¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar?-Pregunto Aome, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha.**

—**No sé—Dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta. Sin dudarlo beso a Aome, la cual se separó del inmediatamente e Inuyasha intento huir pero ella lo detuvo.**

—**Contéstame o aléjate Inuyasha—Dijo Aome.**

—**Aome…—Pensó Inuyasha. —Que trato de que Kikyo de aleje de mí, para demostrarte…—Inuyasha no pudo seguir, ya que Aome lo interrumpió.**

— **¿Demostrarme que…? dilo Inuyasha—Animo Aome sujetándolo aún más.**

—**Que te amo desde el primero momento que te vi… tonta—Le soltó al fin Inuyasha, animándose a darse la vuelta, para ver las lágrimas de Aome.**

—**Tú lo eres, tonto-Le dijo ella y luego sonrió, cuando Inuyasha la abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente.**

—**No tu—Le dijo el divertido**

— **¿No es broma?—Le pregunto ella, sin mirarlo.**

— **¡Bah! ¡Claro que no!-Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo molestia.**

—**Yo también te amo… Inuyasha—Le dijo Aome. En ese momento Inuyasha le dio un beso como siempre quiso hacerlo. Pero detrás de ellos estaba una mujer muy enfadad, dispuesta a no alejarse de Inuyasha, así tuviera que eliminar a Aome.**

—**Oye Sanguito, no crees que es muy raro—Le dijo Miroku a Sango que tomaba su desayuno mirando tele, con la mosca número uno rondando cerca de ella, Miroku.**

— **¿Qué cosa Houshi?-Pregunto Sango, sin entender.**

—**Ayer estaban muy acaramelados, vaya a saber qué cosa abran echo y ahora están como perro y gato. —Dijo Miroku, teniendo pensamientos pervertidos y tratando de revelar lo que pasaba entre Aome e Inuyasha.**

—**Yo también me pregunto que pasara entre los dos—Dijo seria Sango, observando como Inuyasha y Aome casi estaban matándose.**

— **¿En qué cosa piensas Sanguito?-Pregunto pervertida menté Miroku, recibiendo una cachetada de Sango.**

—**No es lo que tú piensas, pervertido—Le dijo tranquilamente Sango.**

— **¡Te dije que era la azúcar no la sal!-Grito Aome a Inuyasha.**

— **¡Ha! ¡Tú dijiste sal no azúcar!-Le dijo Inuyasha, dando pelea.**

— **¡Pero no vez que un bizcochuelo no lleva sal, si no azúcar tonto!-Le grito Aome.**

—**Bah, mírale el lado bueno, ahora podrás hacer bizcochitos salados y la tonta eres tú-Le dijo Inuyasha burlándose de ella.**

**-¿¡A quien le dices tonta!?—Pregunto Aome fulminándolo con la mirada, la cual no le gusto a Inuyasha.**

— **¿Y por qué razón ahora intentan cocinar juntos?—Se preguntó Sango, picándole el bichito de la curiosidad. Que obviamente Miroku trajo.**

**Sango y Miroku no sabían nada de que Aome e Inuyasha el día que se confesaron sus sentimientos se pusieron de novios. Los dos andaban a escondidas dándose besos y algún que otro mimo, pero les había quedado la mala costumbre de pelearse. Kikyo no volvió a aparecer y eso dejaba intranquilo a Inuyasha, sin decirle nada a Aome.**

**Los días pasaron y ellos seguían peleándose por cualquier cosa, pero secretamente Inuyasha se intentaba reconciliar con Aome, la cual no resistía mucho tiempo enfadada y se entregaba a Inuyasha. En uno de esos días hubo una fuerte tormenta que trajo más ruidos extraños en el viejo pozo del Dojo. En estos días que siguieron pasando, no pudieron descubrir que había en el pozo.**

**Hubo una tormenta en particular, donde fue de noche y trajo una revelación, para los dos curiosos, el líder de los curiosos era Miroku y graciosamente y sorprendentemente Sango le seguía la corriente. Ese día los dos armaron un plan para descubrir que se traían Inuyasha y Aome. Miroku fingió tener asuntos que resolver y se marchó avisándole secretamente su plana a Sango, al cual, de casualidad, así parecía, fingió tener un asunto que resolver.**

**Eso parecía muy sospechoso para Aome e Inuyasha, pero no dejarían pasar la estupenda noche a solas que tenían. Supuestamente Sango y Miroku regresarían dentro de un día y ellos estarían solos, solos, muy solos. **

**Una cena echa por los dos, una película y la oportunidad de pasar su primero noche juntos. Apropósito Inuyasha elijo una de terror y estuvo protegiendo toda la noche a Aome, encima el clima estaba de su lado con la tormenta, que más podía pedir. Los dos se recostaron en la cama de Inuyasha a ver la película. Inuyasha se ponía cariñoso cada vez que Aome se asustaba y eso la tranquilizaba.**

**Ambos se olvidaron de la película y empezaron a besarse sin control, pero luego lo retomaron, dándose caricias y besos. De verdad lo disfrutaban, de poco se quedaron dormidos, Inuyasha apago la televisión y Aome se acurruco contra él y la cubrió con la frazada y sus brazos por adentro.**

**Pero No se dieron cuenta de que cuatro ojos se posaban sorprendidos sobre ellos, eran Sango y Miroku que confirmaban sin dudar que Inuyasha y Aome estuvieran más juntos que nunca, por un lado se sintieron contentos y por otro lado enojados, pero contentos por ellos, enojados por no decírselos.**

—**Sanguito, que te parece si hacemos lo mismo—Propuso Miroku.**

—**Aléjese Houshi—Le dijo Sango, dándole una cachetada, no tan sonora.**

—**Pero Sanguito, no es lo que tú crees—suplico Miroku.**

—**Si claro pervertido—Le dijo Sango yéndose a su habitación.**

—**Buenas noches-Le finalizo Sango.**

—**Pero donde dormiré-Se dijo Miroku, queriendo entrar a la habitación de Sango y Aome.**

—**Si promete portarse bien, en la cama de Aome—Le dijo amablemente Sango.**

—**Prometido Sanguito—Le dijo Miroku contento. **


	9. Un poco de paz

**Inuyasha y Aome amanecieron juntos en la cama del muy abrazados, sintiendo la luz del sol en la cara de ambos, pero de inmediato se asustaron al ver la hora, pensando que era mar tarde por el lindo día que había, pero aún más asustados quedaron cuando Inuyasha la escondió a Aome bajo la frazada de alguna manera, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe. — ¿Sango?—Pregunto confundido Inuyasha, viéndola entrar y luego observando la bandeja que ella traía.**

—**Buen día, espero disfru…—Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sango noto que Aome no se encontraba allí, pero sabía que estaba escondida, entonces decidió hacer de cuenta que se la creyó.**

—**Gra… gracias Sango ¿Pero a qué se debe?—Dijo Inuyasha nervioso, sin ánimos para ponerse de malas.**

—**Tu solo desayuna, nos vemos—Le dijo Sango guiñándole el ojo y se retiró.**

— **¡Con que Sango!-Le dijo enojada Aome, pensando lo pero por un momento.**

—**Bah, ni en tus sueños. Además es doble desayuno y…—Inuyasha se puso a pensar, ante la mirada ardiente de Aome, ojo ardiente de furia.**

— **¡Ni creas que te la perdono!—Le grito Aome, yéndose y encontrándose en la puerta a Sango junto con Miroku.**

— **¿Y el desayuno?—Preguntaron ambos al unísono.**

— **¿¡Un momento!?— Inuyasha pregunto enojado.**

—**Quiere decir que ustedes…—Pensó Aome, poniéndose roja, ya que había descubierto que Sango y Miroku sabían lo de ella e Inuyasha.**

—**Creo que tenían que haberlo contando ¿Cierto?—Dijo Sango en cómplice con Inuyasha.**

—**Yo creo lo mismo que Sanguito Aome—Dijo Miroku tocando a Aome, mala idea.**

— **¡Feh! ¿¡Que crees que haces!?—Dijo Inuyasha pegándole en la cabeza a Miroku como si fuera un niño.**

— **¡Eres un pervertido Houshi!—Le grito Sango.**

—**No eres un tonto—Le dijo tranquilamente Aome, la cual tenía a Inuyasha delante de ella.**

— **¿Pero por qué?—Le pregunto Inuyasha confundido, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

— **¿¡Como que por qué!? ¡¿Y el desayuno para dos?!—le pregunto Aome enojada, reclamándole.**

**Sango y Miroku los miraron desconcertados, ya que sabían que había algo entre Aome e Inuyasha, pero no entendían que a pesar de eso, ya estuvieran discutiendo como era la costumbre, entonces se fueron, bajaron las escaleras y se pusieron a ver televisión, si total todo había vuelto a la normalidad.**

— **¡El desayuno era para los dos, qué problema hay!—Le grito Inuyasha, ya fuera de sí, trayendo su orgullo y dándole pelea a Aome.**

— **¡Encima eres un sínico, entonces vete y desayuna con Sango!—Le grito Aome, pero al darse la vuelta Inuyasha la sorprendió y antes de emitir sonido le tapó la boca delicadamente y la metió con él a su habitación. **

—**Me refería a nosotros…—Le susurro a Aome en el odio, detrás de ella, luego la dio vuelta y la beso lo más tierno que le salió y Aome correspondió.**

—**Ah…—Soltó Aome rendida ante el beso de Inuyasha. Pero ambos no contaron con un ruido extraño que los hizo saltar, generalmente los ruidos extraños sucedían a la noche.**

— **¡Ya quédate quieto Miroku!—Se la escucho decir a Sango, luego se escuchó otro golpe.**

— **¿Qué hacen?—Pregunto Inuyasha luego de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con los espías, pero se echó a reír cuando vio la cara marcada de Miroku. —Jajajaja… por espiar… jajajaja… pero… mmmm… ¿¡Que hacen, ustedes dos!?—Pregunto gritando Inuyasha.**

**Aome salió y Sango aprovecho que estaba al lado de Inuyasha y los sorprendió sacándoles una foto.**

—**Digan Wiski—Dijo Sango y la foto fue sacada. Pero antes Aome beso la mejilla de Inuyasha y así salió la foto.**

— **¡Dame esa cámara Sango!—Le grito Inuyasha y Sango se escabullo.**

— **¡Espera Inuyasha!—Gritaron Miroku y Aome.**

— **¡No te la daré!—Le grito Sango a Inuyasha mientras la perseguía y él era perseguido por Miroku y Aome.**

— **¡Que me la des, que se yo que harán ustedes dos con esa fotooo!—Grito Inuyasha, así estuvieron los cuatro corriendo por toda la casa, pero Inuyasha jamás alcanzo a Sango.**

**A la tarde Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku y Aome se sacaron más fotos, pero era hora de revelarlas y en especial la foto que Sango saco primero, donde Aome besaba la mejilla de Inuyasha, para Sango había salido bastante bien esa foto, entonces sin dar más vueltas se decidieron por ir a revelarlas. — ¿A dónde van?—Pregunto curioso Inuyasha, mientras tomaba una lata de gaseosa.**

—**No te incumbe por ahora—Le dijo Aome, saliendo a las apuradas con Sango, pero antes le guiño un ojo y le sonrió.**

— **¡Espera! ¿¡Por qué!?—Pero cuando Inuyasha grito y pregunto y además de que salió, Sango y Aome eran inalcanzables.**

**Mientras Sango y Aome iban camino a revelar las fotos, iban hablando.**

— **¿Entonces son…?—Sango no quería preguntar completamente.**

—**No lo sé… él no me dijo algo así, pero creo que me lo dio a entender—Le dijo Aome dando un suspiro y sujetando la cartera que llevaba cruzada.**

—**Entonces pregúntale, yo creo que eso deberían aclararlo—Le dijo en confianza Sango, luego paro un taxi y ambas se fueron en el hasta la casa de fotografías. Cuando llegaron siguieron su charla, pero era acerca de la fotos.**

—**Acá es, vas a ver que salió hermosa la foto—Le dijo contenta Sango mientras entraba al lugar con Aome.**

—**Eso espero, sería la primera foto ¿No crees?—Pregunto Aome.**

— **¿Primer foto de qué?—Pregunto Sango, sabia a lo que se refería Aome, pero quería que ella lo dijera.**

—**De Inuyasha y yo, como novios—Dijo sonrojándose levemente.**

—**Bien—Le dijo Sango con una sonrisa y se acercó al mostrador. —Hola, es para revelar las fotos de esta cámara. —Dijo Sango enseñándole la cámara a la mujer.**

—**Hola, mmm, estarían mañana por la mañana—Le afirmo una mujer y Sango le entrego la cámara. Mientras la mujer sacaba y ponía el rollo en un sobre y le entregaba un comprobante a Sango además de devolverle la cámara, Aome miraba fotos que eran de muestra, las cuales se encontraban en una vitrina.**

—**Apuesto que te verías bien como modelo de esas fotos—Le dijo una vos masculina que ella conocía perfectamente.**

—**Ko… Koga—Musito Aome, se quedó mirándolo, mientras él se sacaba unos anteojos de sol y le sonreía.**


	10. Arruinado y Retomado

_En esta también subí todos los que tenia escrito, tal ves así les guste un poco mas la historia, se los prometo n.n_

* * *

**Ahí estaba el, frente a Aome, su cabello largo (No tanto) atado en una cola de caballo, tan negro como siempre y sin perder los ojos azules. Poseía una sonrisa dibuja en su rostro. Los anteojos de sol que saco cuando ella escucho su vos y se dio la vuelta a mirarlo los guardo en un saco negro de vestir que llevaba puesto, junto con una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos de igual color. — ¿Tu qué haces aquí?—Le pregunto Aome y lo cierto era que nos e veía demasiado contenta, con la presencia de ese joven.**

—**Pasaba de casualidad y sorpresa, aquí te encontré mi bella Aome—Le dijo acercándosele, pero ella se apartó y choco con Sango la cual justo se daba vuelta.**

— **¿Y el quien es?**

—**Soy Koga, mucho gusto—Dijo el peli negro de ojos azules.**

—**Dime Sango ¿Ya está todo hecho?—Pregunto Aome nerviosa.**

—**S… sí, pero…—Antes de que Sango continuase…**

—**Ya nos tenemos que ir, adiós—Dijo Aome a Koga y tomo del brazo a Sango y marcho dejando atónito a Koga.**

— **¿Me vas a decir quién es?—Pregunto Sango, mientras Aome llamaba un Taxi.**

— **¡No es nadie!-Alterada contesto Aome y luego las dos subieron al Taxi.**

**Mientras Inuyasha y Miroku las esperaban preocupados, ya que una vez les toco salvarlas y ahora no tenían ni idea de donde se encontraban, además de que sino no se encontraban ninguna de la dos, no comían, sobre todo Inuyasha. Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer, los dos se pusieron a cocinar causando gran desastre en la cocina y justo llegaron Sango y Aome, antes de que los dos pudieran limpiar la huellas del crimen.**

— **¡Ya te dije que es un cono…!—Aome no termino de hablar cuando vio el desastre que habían hecho Inuyasha y Miroku.**

—**Pero…—Aome estaba espantada ante la visión del living y luego de la cocina, donde encontró a los causantes de la travesura.**

— **¿¡Que fue lo que paso!?—Pregunto Sango.**

— **¡Fue el!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Miroku señalándose con el dedo.**

— **¡Que par de niños!—Dijo Aome poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.**

—**Tu eres la niña—Dijo Inuyasha acercándose a ella y tirándole un paquete de harina en la cabeza. Miroku quiso intentar lo mismo con Sango pero ella le tiro dos huevos en la cabeza.**

— **¡Jajaja!—Se rieron Aome, Sango e Inuyasha.**

— **¡Tú no te rías, para ti también hay!—Le dijo seria y firme Aome a Inuyasha mientras derramada miel que estaba cerca en su cabello. Los cuatro se estaban divirtiendo como un cuarteto de niños cuando el teléfono de la casa sono. Sino fuera porque Inuyasha estaba empapado en miel e intentaba quitársela, él hubiese contestado el teléfono, pero Aome lo hizo ni bien se sacudió la harina. —Hola ¿Quién habla?—Pregunto feliz Aome.**

—**Quien más, tengo ganas de verte preciosa—Le dijo una vos masculina al otro lado del teléfono.**

—**Koga ¿Cómo conseguiste en número?—Pregunto Aome, la cual no podía creerlo.**

—**Yo siempre consigo todo y esta tarde lo hice. Ya te dije que quiero verte, tú eliges cuando y donde—Le dijo la vos masculina, Koga.**

— **¿Para qué?**

—**Solo deseo verte, solo dime cuando y donde.**

— **¡Esta bien, nunca y jamás!-Casi grito Aome, pero recordó que estaban sus amigos cerca y sobretodo Inuyasha.**

—**Entonces iré a buscarte, tú lo quisiste así, Aome—Dijo esa vos masculina luego de que Aome le cortara. —Pronto o en minutos recibirás una gran sorpresa—Sonrió y camino por la calle, luego subió unas largas escaleras.**

**Luego de la llamada de Koga, Aome regreso a la cocina para seguir divirtiéndose con sus amigos, pero seguía algo impactada por el recuerdo de encontrarse con Koga y ahora con su llamada. Inuyasha noto la estabilidad de Aome y aprovecho para llevársela lejos de Sango y Miroku, Aome no dijo nada y lo siguió, así hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Inuyasha y Miroku.**

— **¿Qué te ocurre?—Le pregunto dulce Inuyasha.**

—**Nada, mejor volvamos—Aome trato de sonar tranquila, pero Inuyasha sabía que algo le ocurría.**

**Mientras abajo en la puerta de la entrada a la casa fue golpeada y Sango fue quien abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el mismo que vio en la casa de revelación. —Hola, se encuentra Aome ¿Verdad?—Dijo directo Koga, dejando el esta vez atónita a Sango.**

—**Si ¿Pero tú quién eres?—pregunto Sango quien enseguida tenía a su lado a Miroku.**

— **¿Quién es el, Sanguito?—Pregunto Miroku apagando su risa.**

**Inuyasha prefirió no seguir molestando a Aome y ambos bajaron, cuando Inuyasha vio a Koga sin saber quién era y luego Aome lo vio, tenía ganas de esconderse pero no sería correcto hacerlo. —Hola preciosa—Le dijo muy sonriente Koga.**

— **¿Preciosa?—Se preguntaron, Sango, Miroku y principalmente Inuyasha.**

—**Toma la decisión de darte una grata sorpresa—Le dijo muy contento acercándose a ella, pero sin contar que su camino estaría Inuyasha.**

— **¿¡Quién eres!?—Pregunto molesto Inuyasha. Aome trato de esconderse, pero conociendo a Koga prefirió ponerse delante de Inuyasha, pero este la detuvo. — ¡Contesta! ¿¡Quién eres, para venir y entrar así y llamar de esa manera a Aome!?—Pregunto más molesto Inuyasha, tratando de controlarse.**

—**Soy su novio ¿Qué no se los dijo?—Pregunto sínico Koga.**

— **¡Eso es mentira!—Salto Aome— ¡Tú crees que lo somos, mejor vete Koga!-Continuo Aome ya alterada, entonces Inuyasha posesivamente la oculto detrás de si a lo que Aome no se negó.**

—**Sera mejor que te retires—Sono amable Miroku.**

—**Si mejor—También sono amable Sango.**

— **¡Ha, mejor hazlo!—Le dijo victorioso Inuyasha.**

—**Yo la vine a ver a ella, no a ustedes—Dijo altanero Koga.**

—**Bah, sino lo haces por las bueno lo horas por las malas—Dijo tranquilo Inuyasha, formando un puño con una mano y manteniendo a Aome detrás del. —No querrás que haga tu rostro más feo de lo que es—Continuo Inuyasha.**

—**Está bien, no quiero lastimarte, pero volveré preciosa—Dijo Koga en tono de triunfo, triunfo que no obtuvo. Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a pegarle, pero Miroku y principalmente Aome lo detuvo.**

**Koga se marchó, Aome e Inuyasha luego de eso no hablaron ya que Aome subió y se encerró en la habitación por largo rato sin dejar entrar a nadie, sin rendirse Inuyasha la espero afuera quedando dormido hasta que finalmente ella le abrió y el entro. **

**Inuyasha se sentó al pie de la cama de Aome y ella estaba con la piernas den pose india mientras de miraba de reojo hasta que Inuyasha toma decisión de acercarse. —La próxima no dejare que entre de vuelta y te vea—Le dijo Inuyasha cerca de su rostro.**

—**No te preocupes, esto no tiene que ver contigo—Le dijo Aome algo triste.**

—**Feh ¿Por qué lo dices?**

—**Nosotros no somos nada… aun—Dijo más triste Aome, intentando mirar a un lado, pero Inuyasha agarro su mentón y la beso, solo fue un fino y arrebatador roce de labios, digamos que fue más que un roce y menos que un beso de pasión.**

—**Desde que te dije que te amo, si somos algo—Le dijo luego del beso Inuyasha logrando que a Aome se le caiga una lagrima.**

—**Inuyasha—Le dijo y se abalanzo para besarle nuevamente.**

* * *

_Ahora si tengo que escribir el capitulo 11, nos leemos Sayonara_

_29/07/13_


	11. Sorprendiendo

Ambos amanecieron durmiendo juntos nuevamente, Aome fue la primera en despertar y ver a Inuyasha que era un ternura durmiendo, se cambió detrás de la puerta del armario de la habitación y se sacó el camisón que llevaba, luego bajo y se encontró con que Miroku estaba dormido en el sofá de dos cuerpos con la televisión prendida y Sango al parecer no estaba.

Con cuidado se acercó y apago la televisión, Miroku solo se revolvió un poco, pero no se despertó. Miro la hora y no era tan de mañana, trato de no asustarse, entonces se puso a ser el desayuno ya que pronto despertarían Miroku e Inuyasha y seguramente Sango vendría y desayunaría también, ya que dudaba que lo haya hecho ya.

Tostadas, mermelada, queso untable, una taza de café, una de té y dos de chocolate caliente: Eso fue todo lo que preparo en la mesa de la cocina Aome para desayunar, sabía los gustos de todos ya que era la que más cocinaba. En todo el tiempo que tardo llego Sango la cual traía una bolsa no tan grande y llego a deducir que eran las fotos ya reveladas.

—Buen día Sango, que lo disfrutes, aquí está tu café.

—Buen día Aome, um, se ve delicioso, espera a que despierten estos dos—Dijo sonriente.

—Buen día Sanguitoooo—Dijo bostezando Miroku mientras se sentaba en la piernas de Sango, pero no se sabía si era por estar dormido o apropósito. —Buen día A…ome—Justo Sango lo pellizco y se despertó sentándose en su silla. Luego tomo una tostada y Aome le entrego su te.

—Buen día Miroku—Le dijo, pero solo faltaba Inuyasha el cual era raro que aún no bajara.

Aome algo molesta por que no bajaba decidió ir a buscarlo y así lo hizo, dejo las dos tazas de chocolate caliente y subió a buscarlo, primero reviso la habitación que compartía Inuyasha con Miroku, ya que el acostumbraba a esconderse ahí y salir y asustarla, pero lo busco de arriba abajo y no estaba, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y él no estaba dentro, entonces entro a la habitación de ella y Sango y tampoco lo vio. —Seguro está escondido—Pensó y lentamente entro más a la habitación y decidió buscarlo en el armario, cuando de repente algo la asusto—Shh, soy yo—Le dijo Inuyasha tranquilizándola, luego de que la susto metiéndola dentro del armario. Cuando ella soltó ella le pego con el puño haciéndole dolor, pero antes de irse enojada él le dio un beso y ella cayo rendida.

—Eres un… tonto… tonto—Le dijo entre el beso que luego se cortó.

—Bah, como si no me dijeras todo el tiempo—Le dijo el abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Se va a enfriar el desayuno, Inu… yasha—Nuevamente sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Inuyasha quien no la soltaba y ella no parecía querer soltarse.

—Siempre quise hacer esto, no me lo niegues tontita—Le dijo dulce, luego de llevar su beso a la mejilla de Aome hasta llegar a su cuello, pero Aome lo detuvo. Se soltó de su abrazo, pero la volvió a abrazar. —No hare nada que no quieras—Le dijo abrazándola tiernamente, luego Aome sonrió lo cual Inuyasha no pudo ver, hasta que oyeron pasos.

—Seguro que están acá—Esa era la vos de Sango.

— ¿Tú crees Sanguito?

—Sí, sino donde más.

—Está bien, pero no hay mucho para buscar.—Sango y Miroku empezaron a buscar a Inuyasha y Aome por la habitación sin tener éxito, por el momento a ninguno se les ocurrió que estaban en el armario, mientras Aome e Inuyasha estaban muy divertidos, con la idea que Miroku y Sango no los buscasen ahí.

Inuyasha no pudo más y se largó a reír con ganas, Aome se contagió e hizo lo mismo, cuando por un mal movimiento cayeron las prendas de ropa encima de ambos alertando a Sango y Miroku de donde estaban. Sango se acercó y abrió la puerta y los encontró a los dos muertos de risa con toda la ropa encima. — ¿¡De que se ríen tanto!?—preguntaron Sango y miroku fingiendo enojo, lo cual Aome e Inuyasha se lo creyeron, quedándose mudos los dos, pero inmediatamente Sango y Miroku se empezaron a reír. —Se la creyeron—Dijo Sango.

Los cuatro otra vez se divertían: Esa mañana siguieron riéndose y finalmente pararon, ya que estaban cansados y además Aome e Inuyasha no habían desayunado, luego de que lo hicieran los dos ordenaron la ropa y salieron fuera de la casa, ya que tenían que poner otro tema en la tesis, estaban atrasados y debían hacerlo.

Inuyasha y Aome escribían por un lado, mientras Sango soportaba a Miroku que cada segundo aprovechaba para manosear a Sango quien le pegaba, aunque no lograba calmarlo por mucho tiempo. —La verdad que este árbol es todo un misterio—Dijo rendida Aome, no era de la rendidas, pero ya se estaba cansando.

—Parece que cerebrito se rinde—Dijo Inuyasha divertido y Aome no le hizo caso.

—Si es verdad, es un completo misterio, igual que ese viejo pozo—Dio la razón sango también cansada.

La mañana se despedía y todos estaban cansados, ya que todavía faltaba y lo que les había tocado ahora era un tanto difícil. Aome y Sango cocinaron y todos almorzaron felices y contento cuando recibieron un llamado que contesto Sango.

—Yo contesto—aviso y así lo hizo—Hola ¿Quién habla?

—Hablamos de la universidad Buscamos a Sango Taijiya y Miroku Houshi—Dijo una vos femenina del otro lado.

—Yo soy Sango ¿Y por qué asunto es?—Pregunto extrañada.

—Deben de venir por un asunto que los involucra a los, es acerca de su castigo—Le informo la vos femenina.

—Está bien ¿A qué hora y cuándo?

—Antes de la tarde—Le dijo la vos femenina, la cual tenía un hombre a su lado que sonreía cada palabra, pero Sango era obvio que no veía eso.

—Ok, yo le avisare a Houshi, chau

—Adiós—Así cortaron la comunicación y Sango fue avisarle a Miroku, Inuyasha y Aome.

Mientras en la oficina del director de la universidad, la secretaria del director había cortado la comunicación y al fin podía hablar con ese hombre que estaba a su lado. —Bien hecho, linda—Le dijo ese hombre, luego sonrió—sigues tu Inuyasha—Se dijo para dentro.

—Cuando gustes, Koga—Le dijo la mujer.

—Bueno, tu solo avísame cuando lleguen y listo, adiós—Le dijo regalándole un beso en los labios a la mujer y se retiró dejándola contenta.

Sango salió con Miroku a la fuerza de la casa ya que él se negaba a salir, pero al final tuvo que ceder y así dejaron solos a Aome e Inuyasha, quienes se pusieron a revisar el trabajo que habían hecho los cuatro ese día. —Parece que todo está en orden ¿No?—Pregunto Inuyasha estirando su brazo y colocándolo encima de Aome quien se acurruco en su pecho.

—Eso parece—Inuyasha sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, asa se quedaron los dos dormidos un largo rato, sin que Inuyasha fuese capaz de escuchar su teléfono celular.

En ese rato que Aome e Inuyasha quedaron dormidos Sango y Miroku llegaron a la universidad, entre idas y vueltas que dio la mujer que estaba de recepcionista ese rato paso y ellos empezaron a sospechar, ya que según la mujer no había llamado a nadie y no claro está, ya que no era la misma mujer de cabellos castaños claros que llamo a Sango. Por la dudas ellos se quedaron esperando y la tarde había caído.

—Ya llegaron Koga—Dijo la vos femenina que llamo a Sango, mientras observaba de lejos a Sango Miroku.

—Perfecto, gracias y nos vemos luego, adiós.

—Tome señora el señor Yamamoto le mando estos documentos—mal hecho que apareciera justo en ese momento la mujer que llamo a Sango, ya que ella la escucho y reconoció la vos.

— ¡Ella es la que me llamo!—Dijo contenta Sango.

—Disculpe—Dijo la peli castaña.

—Sí, usted hace dos horas no llamo diciéndonos que viniéramos yo Sango Taijiya y el Miroku Houshi.

—Seguro se confunde, yo apenas soy una asistente y la única que maneja el teléfono es esta señora.

—Eso es verdad jovencita, yo soy la única que maneja el teléfono.

—Mejor vámonos Sanguito, habrá sido un error—Dijo Miroku, Sango solo cayo y ambos se retiraron. Sango por otra parte no entendía nada de nada y Miroku menos.

Ambos se fueron y sabían que tardarían en llegar así que fueron directo a tomar una meriendo para luego almorzar, ya que no llegarían tiempo, total algo de intimidad para Aome e Inuyasha no le vendrían mal. Por otra parte, Inuyasha despertó enojado, ya que desde hacía un rato soñaba que un celular gigante lo perseguía, pero al despertar, junto con Aome, sintió su celular que sonaba en la habitación de arriba.—Ahora vuelvo, Aome—Le dijo dándole un beso rápido a la dormilona de Aome. Inuyasha subió y contesto su teléfono al ver que era su padre.

—Hola, padre ¿Qué deseas?—Pregunto tratando de sacarse el sueño que aun tenia.

—Esta noche tenemos una cena importante en la familia y tú tienes que estar—Le dijo su padre con vos firme.

—Pero…

—Solo ven, o ya olvidaste el incidente de la universidad, haz algo bien y ven hijo—Le dijo con más firme aun.

—Feh, iré, pero no te emociones demasiado.

—Así me gusta, vístete bien y te espero a la noche, hora de la cena, adiós Inuyasha—Entonces Inuyasha corto la comunicación y se encontró con Aome que lo miraba serio.

—Lo siento Aome, pero debo ir, la próxima será cuando te presente frente a mi familia—Le dijo Inuyasha a Aome, quien lo esperaba abajo luego de que el saliera de bañarse.

—No te preocupes, aquí te espero—Le dijo dándole un beso en la boca e Inuyasha la abrazo contra si dándole fuerza al beso.

—Te amo—Le susurro.

—Yo también te amo—Le susurro igual Aome y ambos se despidieron con un último beso.

Mientras la tarde se marchó y volvió como de costumbre la noche, Sango y Miroku llamaron a Aome para decirle que no irían y Sango le dijo que era para dejarlos a ella e Inuyasha solos, que luego le explicaría bien lo que paso en la universidad, Aome no se atrevió a decirle que estaba sola, ya que Inuyasha salió por un asunto de su familia. Inuyasha ya había llegado a su casa y se había cambiado para la cena.

Sin saber que hacer fue y se acostó en la cama que usaba Inuyasha para no extrañarlo tanto, cuando un ruido la asusto, no se atrevió a ver por la ventana ni a salir, pero que clase de cobarde era. Con dudad, salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y ahí fue sorprendida.

Ya todo estaba listo e Inuyasha cenaría junto a su padre y encima su hermano en esa cena tan importante, ya todos estaban sentados en la no muy gran mesa, pero había una silla vacía que llamo la atención de Inuyasha. — ¿Para quién es la silla vacía?—Pregunto a su padre mientras se sentaban los invitados, que constaban de dos mujeres, tres hombres, el su padre y su hermano, pero aún quedaba un lugar vacío.

—Es del hijo de mi cliente—Le dijo su padre mientras ambos se sentaban.

—Debo disculparme, pero mi hijo no vendrá—Dijo uno de los hombres. —Su noviecita enfermo y mi Koga debe ir a cuidarla.

— ¿Koga?—Pregunto Inuyasha, reconociendo ese nombre.

— ¿Acaso lo conoces?—Pregunto el señor.

—Si me describen a su novia, puede que sea el mismo—Dijo Inuyasha, el cual empezaba preocuparse sin saber por qué.

—Es una joven estudiante de universidad, es becada, su apellido es Hi…

—Higurashi—Dijo Inuyasha.

—Sí, pero no es gran cosa, pero contra el no puedo hacer nada—Afirmo el que sería padre de Koga.

Sin decir nada Inuyasha se levantó y se marchó, su padre parecía molesto al igual que su hermano.

— ¿A dónde vas hijo?—Le pregunto su padre.

— ¡Es urgente, lo siento!—Dijo dejando colgados a todos y así se marchó, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al Dojo, Templo a ver a Aome.


	12. No te acerques mas

Koga apareció de repente, dándome el susto de mi vida. La última vez que lo vi, hace 2 años le deje bien claro que no quería volver a verlo más en mi vida. Pero en ese entonces sabía que me buscaría y lo hizo, apareciendo en la casa de fotografías y viniendo acá al dojo, diciendo que éramos novios, cuando nunca lo fuimos.

— ¿Qué haces acá?—Le pregunte, mientras mantenían mi mano agarrada con fuerza.

—Solo quería verte sin esos estorbos, tan malo es mi amor—Me respondió un cinismo, que solo el poseía. No sería capaz de poder soltarme de su agarre, solo deje que me llevara hasta…—Arriba—Pensé, entonces si me solté de su agarre, yendo hasta el sillón de la sala y sentándome.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas?—Me pregunto acercándose a mí, como su fuera su presa o algo así. Pero si estaba temblando, le tenía algo de miedo, ya que era impredecible. —No sé qué haces viviendo con tres personas, tan tontas—Me dijo, mirándome fijo, pero yo desvié mi mirada.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?—Indague, conociendo sus engaños.

—Por empezar, esos dos de… Taijiya y Houshi, fueron como tontos a la universidad y ese otro Taisho, fue corriendo a la cena de su papi—Dijo riéndose. —Pero eso ya no importa, quiero saber por qué m traste así, dejando que me echen de aquí esos tres, sobretodo Taisho—Dijo borrando su sonrisa. Luego se me arrimo poniéndome incomoda, pero no tenía más espacio en ese sillón. Koga se me arrimó para besarme, pero me resistí y él puso más fuerza para lograrlo, mientras logre soltarme del y me levante, alejándome, pero él me siguió.

—Mejor vete—Le dije, abriendo la puerta que para mi sorpresa estaba sin el seguro.

— ¿Por qué? Eres mi novia y tengo derechos—Dijo triunfante.

—No… Inu…—Seria correcto decirle que Inuyasha era mi único y verdadero novio. Salí afuera, sintiéndome más segura, pero él me siguió intimidante, acercándose a mí. Koga harto de mis desplantes hizo más fuerza para lograr besarme, pero yo forcejee para que no logre, cuando una sombra de la oscuridad me separo de Koga.

Cuando me subí al taxi llame a la casa para comunicarme con Aome, pero ella no atendía, no podía creer de lo que era capaz ese tal Koga, pero supuestamente su padre dijo que vería a su novia que estaba enferma y Aome no estaba enferma, tampoco creo que me mentiría. De algo estaba seguro, Aome no era de ese tipo. Llame a Miroku y el si me atendió, pregunte por Aome y se sorprendió cuando le dije que no estaba con ella y yo más cuando me dijo que estaba con Sango, resumido, Aome se encontraba sola.

Después de la llamada acordamos que vayan para el dojo, no me hicieron preguntas, ya no faltaba mucho, en poco tiempo estaría allí y sabría qué había pasado. Cuando baje del taxi a tres cuadras, ya que no me daba el presupuesto para más, acelere el paso y al final llegue. Ahí vi Aome en el patio, luego vi a Koga y ella parecía huir del. Cuando de la oscuridad salí y separe a ese infeliz de Aome, no dude en pegarle. — ¿¡Que crees que le haces!?—Le pregunte demasiado enojado, para no parar de pegarle, pero se alejó de mí.

En ese momento llegaron Sango y Miroku, antes de darle su merecido a ese tal Koga, Miroku y sorprendentemente Aome me detuvieron. — ¡Y no te regreses!—Le grite, luego me solté enojado de Aome y Miroku.

Entre a la casa enojado, ni siquiera quería hablar con Aome, la cual fue y golpeo la puerta de la habitación, pero no quería verla en ese momento ¿Por qué me detuvo? ¿Acaso defendía a ese tal Koga?— ¡Vete!—Le grite, si permitía que dé un paso más, la trataría mal y me arrepentiría luego.

Más tarde Miroku entro a dormir, pero no hablamos, solo dormimos. Al día siguiente me levante, con el exquisito aroma del desayuno, podía saber que era Aome la que lo preparo y si, no me equivocaba. ¿Realmente podía seguir enfadado con ella, cuando… la amo?—Buen día—Le dije abrazándola por detrás—Lo siento—Le dije, en el oído, solo aprovechaba que no había nadie cerca. Luego se dio vuelta, quedando aun abrazada y me beso sin previo aviso y yo no dude en hacer lo mismo.

Aome e Inuyasha se reconciliaron esa mañana a la vista de los espías, Sango y Miroku, quienes seguían paso a paso (Así pareciera) lo que hacían, los novios, Inuyasha y Aome. Luego desayunaron tranquilos, aunque los novios no se mostraban muy acaramelados como Sango y Miroku esperaban, Inuyasha y Aome se sonreían De sonrisa y no de reojo.

Por la tarde los cuatro estuvieron trabajando en su tesis, pero había un problema, debían de entrar al pozo. Cuando los cuatro fueron decididos a entrar al pozo, sin miedo alguno, notaron que estaba cerrado con llave y además Inuyasha no poseía el alambre para abrir, cerraduras y candados.

Por más que buscaron entre las cosas que había en la casa, cuando ellos llegaron, no encontraron nada más que polvo. Sin rendirse y algo cansados, siguieron su búsqueda, pero nada, no había nada. Al final terminaron rindiéndose y se fueron a descansar y terminar de corregir el trabajo que habían hecho. —Aome… Aome…—Llamaba una vocecita, muy despacio, mientas sacudida a la azabache dormilona. —Oye tonta, despierta… Aome—No había caso, Aome permanecía muy dormida, pero su despertador humano, seguía y seguía tratando de que despierte, cuando de repente Aome lo jalo dormida, abrazándose a él en la cama. —Si no despiertas y me sueltas, no me hago responsable de mis actos—Le dijo el divertido, por la escena, ya que Aome no lo soltaba y ella traía puesto su piyama, el cual no la cubría mucho.

Sin que Aome pudiera despertarse, para el soltarse de su agarre, Inuyasha fue siendo cada vez más acostado en la cama de Aome, junto con ella, quedando a la altura del mentón de Aome, lo cual le favorecía mucho a la vista de Inuyasha. Antes de que ella despierte y lo vea de esa manera, si era que despertara, como pudo se acercó a la boca de Aome, besándola, hasta que ella se despertó, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Inuyasha y luego ver que lo tenía agarrado. — ¿¡Que crees que haces, pervertido!?—Le grito Aome, sin entender.

—Bah. Espera, espera… vine a despertarte y tú me jalaste, no podía soltarme de ti y bueno, me arrastraste hasta la cama… tonta-Le dijo acercándose dudoso, pero la mirada, que hace momentos era fulminante de Aome, cambio a una tranquila, para que luego ella toda cubierta se dejara besar tiernamente por Inuyasha. —Perdón si te desperté… pero quería mostrarte algo que me dio Sango—Le dijo Inuyasha muy dulce, como nunca antes.

— ¿Qué es?—Pregunto Aome, luego Inuyasha le dio una bolsita que tenía adentro un sobre anaranjado y de ahí saco unas fotos. —Ahí estaba esa foto en especial, la primera foto de los dos juntos, Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y Aome igual, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero eso no era todo, Inuyasha cogió algo del piso y se lo entrego. —Si quieres ponla… ahí—Le dijo, dándole un marco, color rojo.

— ¡Gracias!—Le dijo contenta Aome, llevándose a Inuyasha a la cama con ella, sin importarle el piyama que traía puesto, de donde Inuyasha podría ver poco y mucho. Luego Aome quedo debajo de Inuyasha, quien la beso en los labios, dando caricias suaves.

—Y no andes así delante de Miroku—Le reto el, sonriendo luego.

Por la noche Aome e Inuyasha bajaron de su larga siesta, ya que cuando Inuyasha fue a despertar a Aome, ella estaba durmiendo su siesta, pero luego de despertarle y darle, la foto y su regalo, que era el marco, se quedó dormido junto con ella. Sango parecía haberle gustado eso de cocina, así que ni bien bajaron los dos, se sentaron a comer, junto con Sango y Miroku.

En otro lugar de Tokio, dos personas conocidas se encontraban en un bar, donde pidieron un trago, al sentarse en la barra. La mujer que era Kikyo, se sentó al lado de ese hombre de cabello largo, negro, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres… koga?—Pregunto Kikyo, luego tomo su trago.

—Por empezar… hola… y creo que no deberías de beber, siendo una mujer tan bella—Le dijo el, atragantándose con lo bella, ya que para él, Kikyo no era bella.

— ¡Solo ve al grano!

—Bueno. Quiero que me ayudes a separar a tu ex… Taisho de mi Aome, segura ya sabrás quien es—Le dijo el, dándole fondo blanco a su trago.

—Sí, se. ¿Pero cómo?

—Yo tengo un plan, pero debes obedecer linda y todo saldrá bien. Con hacerlos pelear a esos cuatro inútiles, es suficiente. —le dijo, dejándola encantada, al tomar su mano y besarla, pagar la cuenta e irse.


	13. Alianza

—Entonces ¿Cómo los aremos pelear?

—Utilizando sus defectos, cada uno de los cuatro tiene defectos y son perfectos para crear tensión entre ellos. Yo conozco los de Aome y estuve investigando sobre Taijiya y Houshi. Y tu… bueno conocerás bien los de Taisho ¿Verdad Kikyo?

—Sí, nadie conoce sus defectos más que yo—Afirmo la mujer.

—Perfecto. Dímelos.

—Tu primero—Le dijo ella— ¿O acaso no escuchaste "Las damas primero"?

—Está bien. —Koga aclaro su garganta y empezó. Primero Houshi; Le encantan las mujeres, son su debilidad, es capaz de vender lo poco que tiene por estar en compañía de o las más guapas; El dinero también es una de sus debilidades, le gustan las cosas caras y generalmente el dinero lo usa para invitar a mujeres a cenar y bueno tú ya sabes, para llegar a ultima base lo cual nunca logra, ya que todos se dan cuenta de lo mujeriego que es, y no evita tocar a las mujeres, es un descarado.

—Eso ayudaría para separar a Higurashi e Inuyasha ¿No es así Koga?

—Sí, si usamos bien esos defectos y más allá de lo que Houshi no es capaz de llegar, por supuesto.

— ¿Y la tal Taijiya?

—Bueno ella, es muy violenta y a la vez sensible, puede que no aguante mucho estar peleada con todos y quiera amigarse, pero al ver sido violenta ellos seguramente no la perdonaran y ella tomara la decisión de irse. No es gran problema.

— ¿Y Higurashi?

—Es orgullosa, demasiado estudiosa, puede que si fingimos que algunos de ellos le destruyo algún trabajo que haya hecho, no va a dudar en enojarse, yo lo sé por experiencia. Detesta el desorden, pero eso es otra cosa. ¿Ahora tú dime de Taisho?

—Hum, es una mezcla de Higurashi y Houshi. Tiene demasiado orgullo, pero a la vez es comprensivo, depende, le gustan la mujeres, pero cuando se enamora está perdido y pierde por un tiempo (Hasta que se le paso el enamoramiento) sus defectos, apagándolos poco a poco. Creo que si logras que se pelee enserio con esa chiquilla, vuelva a ser lo que es realmente y llegue a odiarla, si es que la ama, claro.

—Perfecto, creo que están hechos los unos para los otros, los defectos de los cuatro calzan perfectamente para poder lograr una pelea o muchas cosas más.

Koga y Kikyo tuvieron ese encuentro en el bar, pero este era otro y ya tenían todos los defectos de Aome, Inuyasha, sango y Miroku para hacerlos pelear entre sí. Aun no tenían decidido un plan para lograr el objetivo, pero pronto seguro lo tendrían y no vendría nada bueno de estos dos. — ¿Y tienes un plan?

—Sí, ya lo tengo terminado, pero hay que dejar que pase un tiempo hasta que te lo cuente.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso esto no urge.

—Tiempo al tiempo.

—Me pregunto cómo sabes tanto.

—Simple, con mis contactos en la universidad averigüe todo. Ya que estudiaba en donde ellos y ponían sus defectos al aire, pero nunca se metían en problemas.

—Tú tuviste que ver con que castigaran a Inuyasha. ¿Verdad? Creo que si se así, fue un mal plana, ya que lograste que se conocieran entre sí.

—Yo no hice nada—Es más astuta de lo que pensé. —Pensó Koga y siguió—Cree lo que quiera, además tú lo dijiste sería un mal plan.

—A mí no me engañas, pero como quieras. Adiós—así Kikyo abrió la puerta del departamento de Koga y… —Avísame cuando quieras ejecutar tu famoso plan.

—Dentro de dos días te llamo y lo hacemos.

—Ok, espero sea algo bueno.

Así ambos quedaron en verse dentro de dos días, sin que nadie pudiera avisarles a nuestros amigos de los planes de estos, planes que seguro no traería nada bueno. Pero por ahora los custro estaban divirtiéndose, un descanso luego de tanto que escribir e investigar no les venía nada mal, as que se dijeron por ir de pigni.

— ¿Hace falta esta ridiculez?

—Ya no te quejes, lo estás haciendo desde que salimos del dojo.

—Es cierto, ya pareces un niño Inuyasha.

—Concuerdo con tigo Sanguito.

— ¡No soy ningún niño, ustedes lo serán!

—¡Inuyasha!

—Keh

— ¡Carga esto!

— ¡Y si no quiero!

— ¡Hazlo!

—No, no quiero, soy un niño y no debo cargar cosas pesadas. —Dijo sarcástico

— ¡Hazlo ya!

—Ahí van de nuevo ¿Recuerdas Sango? Antes de irnos también iniciaron una pelea.

—Si, como olvidarla, tardaron dos horas en aliarse nuevamente.

Flash Back

Aome estaba preparando unos sándwiches en la cocina, mientras Sango buscaba unas mantas viejas e Inuyasha y Miroku buscaban una canasta, pero aun no sabían para que, Sango y Aome les habían ordenado que lo hicieran y como eran ellas no habían dado un no como respuesta.

Finalmente Miroku e Inuyasha encontraron una canasta y fueron a llevársela a Sango y Aome, quienes aún seguían cada una con sus asuntos y apenas notaron al presencia de los dos. Inuyasha fue el que salto, ya que quería que Aome le prestara atención, pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada con los sándwiches y eso lo enojo, logrando casi a propósito que a ella le cayeran los sándwiches. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Ahora tardaremos mucho para ir al pigni!—eso Aome no le tenía que haber dicho, era una sorpresa, pero de puro enojo lo dijo.

—Eso era—Dijo Inuyasha, no parecía agradarle un pigni.

—Que bien un pigni—Alentó Miroku.

—Aome no lo tenías que decir.

—Es que este tonto me hizo tirar todos los sándwiches.

— ¿¡A quien le dices tonto!? Además no quiero ir a un pigni.

— ¡A ti y si iras!

— ¡No me obligaras!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí!

—Ha, no discuto con niñas tontas—Inuyasha se marchó, pero Aome le siguió.

— ¡Pues yo no peleo con niños idiotas!

— ¿¡A quien le dices idiota!? ¡Idiota!

Dos horas más tarde.

—Ya son dos horas, creo que no habrá pigni

—Espera Miroku, escucha.

—No se escucha nada.

—Pues claro, ya no están discutiendo—Cuando habían ido a verlos estaban los dos besándose. Varios minutos de prisa después se fueron para hacer el pigni.

Fin Flash Back

—La verdad que esta vez, creo, serán 4 horas.

— ¿Aguantaran tanto?

—No se van a besar en plena calle Miroku.

—Quien sabe, estos dos son muy atrevidos.

—Mira quien dice. Inuyasha, Aome, ya dejen de pelear—Les grito Sango llamando la atención de ambos.

—Pero…—Se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron seguir.

—Ya quedan como niños, ya no sigan—Siguió Sango. —Aome, me ayudas—Aome se alejó de Inuyasha y ayudo a Sango, extendiendo la manta en el suelo del parque justo donde había sombra e hicieron el pigni en paz. En ningún momento se inició otra pelea, todos estaban muy tranquilos, incluso Aome e Inuyasha estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y se pasaban sándwiches cuando a uno ya se le acababa. —Parece que ya no hay problema—Dijo bajo Sango a Miroku.

—Eso parece, mejor sigamos comiendo, a ver si pelean de nuevo. —Continuo Miroku por lo bajo.

— ¿Decían algo?—Pregunto Aome.

—Qué bello está el día ¿Verdad Miroku?

—Si muy cierto ¿Verdad Inuyasha?—Luego Sango y Miroku le dieron una mordida poderosa al sándwich y trataron de no seguir nerviosos.

Aome e Inuyasha siguieron comiendo notando la actitud rara de Sango y Miroku, pero prefirieron dejarlo ahí. Al rato a todos les agarro la sed e Inuyasha y Aome al mismo tiempo preguntaron si alguien quería algo de beber, ya que por el apuro antes de salir se olvidaron el jugo que Aome había preparado.

Ambos sin decir nada más se fueron a comprar algo de beber, no se hablaron por el camino, pero se empezaban a extrañar e Inuyasha no dudo en tomarle la mano a Aome y así continuaron su camino, felices, olvidándose de las tontas peleas que iniciaban siempre. Al llegar a la tienda que no estaba muy lejos del parque Inuyasha compro tres botellas, una de gaseosa, una de agua y otra de jugo. Luego pago y volvió con Aome quien quiso ayudarlo, pero no la dejo.

—Vamos déjame Inuyasha.

—Te dejo hacer otra cosa si quieres.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Esta—Entonces la beso y ella no lo rechazo, así regresaron al parque muy pegados el uno contra el otro. Mientras Miroku y Sango los miraban de lejos. —Parece que al final se amigaron.

—Siempre hace lo mismo, son dos pares de niños.

—Yo creo lo mismo Sanguito, dos pares de niños. Antes del anochecer todos volvieron al dojo hablando de cualquier cosa, luego cenaron y a dormir, a empezar un nuevo día, faltando casi dos para el famoso plan no conocido por ellos de Koga.


	14. Dos dias

**Dos días después**

Bien temprano a la mañana se levantaron los cuatro, Aome fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y fue seguida de Sango, quien rara vez se ofrecía a ayudarla. Mientras que Miroku e Inuyasha andaban medio zombis del sueño, peleando por entrar al baño, Inuyasha se veía más cansado así que no le dio ganas de seguir luchando y le cedió el baño a Miroku.

Minutos después este salió rebosante de alegría, bañado, cambiado y peinado. — ¿Qué es ese olor?—Pregunto Inuyasha, detectando un perfume que le irritaba muchísimo.

—Es para atraer chicas, seguro con este conquistare a Sango—Dijo triunfante— ¿Quieres, por Aome?—le pregunto pícaro.

—La quiero a mi lado, ha no deseo espantarla—Le dijo, metiéndose al baño—No te das cuenta que es horrible—Le dijo estando adentro.

—Pero es solo para chicas—Inuyasha abrió la puerta y se asomó.

—La vas a espantar, mejor ponte otra loción encima—Le dijo y esta vez se metió en baño, saliendo en varios minutos, igual que Miroku, bañado, cambiado y arreglado, arreglado no tanto, solo seco su largo cabello en sacudidas y con las manos lo acomodo. Miroku ya había bajado, Inuyasha al rato, pero ambos aun no podían desayunar ni picar algo de lo que ya estaba hecho, ya que las chicas no los dejaban hacerlo, solo se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron. Llevaban 10 minutos muertos de hambre, hasta que Sango aviso— ¡Vengan a desayunar!—Los dos fueron y se sentaron a desayunar hasta que Sango, quien tenía a Miroku a lado detecto su aroma.

— ¿Y ese aroma? ¿No es mi perfume?—Pregunto ella.

— ¿Tu perfume, Sango?—Pregunto Aome.

—No te atrae Sanguito—Dijo Miroku, acercándose a Sango.

—Ha, que idiota—Dijo Inuyasha—Te lo dije. Todos se rieron al final de Miroku, quien pretendía atraer a Sango con su perfume, el cual en realidad no era de ella.

—Es el perfume de mi abuela, Houshi—Le dijo en una risa—Me lo regalo, pero nunca lo eh usado y lo tengo de adorno, ya que el aroma es horrible, pero el frasco es muy bonito—Dijo. Miroku agacho la cabeza y luego siguió con su desayuno como si nada.

El desayuno fue algo raro, per término en paz, ahora les esperaba un día de estudio y no de trabajo, en realidad era como un trabajo, pero eso no importa. Sango evitaba a Miroku, el cual no había podido sacarse el perfume de la abuela de Sango. Aome e Inuyasha permanecían juntos y riéndose de Miroku pero sanamente. —Menos mal que no le hice caso y me lo puse—Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¿Pero cómo te lo ibas a poner?

—Él me dijo que era para atraer chicas y quería atraer a Sango, pero yo le dije que te quería traer no alejar—Dijo el en un sonrojo y Aome entendió, besando se mejilla, pero él le dio un beso en los labios. Fueron vistos por cuatro ojitos curiosos, pero no dijeron nada los dueños de esos, ojitos, solo siguieron con lo que hacían.

**En otro lugar de Tokio**

La impaciente mujer de largo cabello negro y mirada fría, con la piel blanca, permanecía sentada junto al teléfono de su departamento, a la espera de un llamado, que aún no llegaba. Se paró del sillón que estaba al lado de la mesita del teléfono lo miro y volvió a sentarse. — ¡Cuánto tiempo piensas hacerme esperar!—Se alteró mirando una y otra vez el teléfono. — ¡Dijo dos días, ya pasaron esos días! "Y aun no recibo noticias, de su fabuloso plan"—Eso ultimo lo dijo irónica y al levantarse del sillón, el teléfono finalmente sono y trato de no apurarse mucho para atender. —Hola

—Hola Kikyo, que bueno que te encuentro amiga…—Pero ella interrumpió la vos femenina.

—Ah, eres tu… perdón pero no tengo tiempo, adiós—Y corto furiosa la comunicación. Luego volvió a sonar el teléfono y atedio sin prisa alguna.

—Sera mejor que no me cortes o tendrás problemas con tus padres—Le dijo la misma vos femenina que llamo antes y Kikyo no cortó la comunicación.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Sino contare que te vez que ese tal Koga y no es bien visto por tu padres ese joven—Le advirtió la vos.

—No me amenaces.

—Si lo sigues frecuentando te harán elegir, entre irte con ellos a china o quedarte sin nada en Japón.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que causa todo esto?—Pregunto, ya que no lo entendía.

—Por qué se enteraron que el provoco el castigo de Inuyasha en la universidad y recuerda que tus padres creen que él te dejo por eso.

—No creo que sea mentira—Pensó—Al final mis sospechas eran correctas—Pensó. —Pero yo no tengo nada con él. —Aclaro, lo cual era cierto, nada amoroso, pero si algo tipo negocios.

—Eso no interesa, fuiste vista con el de buenas fuentes y tus padres ya piensan en hacerte elegir, ya que saben que con Taisho no hay chance. Por eso deja de ver a Koga y…—Pero Kikyo corto la comunicación y llamo a Koga urgente.

—Hola…

—Hola, ya tengo todo aclarado y será mejor que no hagas esperar con tu estúpido plan—Le dijo ella seria pero en calma.

—Lo lamento, querida Kikyo, pero tengo algo más en mente y tú no estás incluida, mejor vuelve a China con tus padres, no pienso darte asilo al quedarte en Japón, por vernos nuevamente.—Entonces el corto la comunicación y sonrió, ya que no le harían faltas tantos planes ya, tenía algo mucho mejor y no necesitaba de planificación. Kikyo quedo histérica, pero tuvo que calmarse cuando sus padres vinieron a visitarla y le comunicaron que se irían a China y debía elegir—O te quedas con Koga o vienes con nosotros—Ella no negó irse con sus padres, pero buscaría la manera de volver y buscar venganza.

**En el Dojo-Tama**

Ya iba llegando la hora de almorzar, los cuatros habían terminado de hacer todo y Sango y Aome se dirigieron para la cocina, ya que tenían que preparar el almuerzo. Pero los dos perezosos o, solo se sentaron a ver tele, pero a las chicas les gustaba de vez en cuando prepararles algo y no molestarse con ellos, así que no dijeron nada, hasta que Inuyasha empezó a reírse.

A lo primero Sango y Aome no le dieron importancia, pero se les hizo desesperante que Inuyasha se riera solo y no la continúe Miroku, cuando decidieron ir a ver lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntaron a la vez.

— ¡Jajajaja…! ¡Es el perfume de tu abuela Sango!—Contesto entre risas Inuyasha, mientras Miroku apenas miraba el televisor.

—Es que Miroku se espantó al verlo—Dijo más calmado, pero hay algo peor, es una noticia ese perfume, y donde quiera que cambia, aparece una nota sobre él. —Continúo y Aome se acercó seria a apagar la tele. Inuyasha se puso en alerta.

— ¡Te parece bonito reírte!—Le reprocho.

—Eso te lo mereces Inuyasha—Le dijo Miroku quien rio, al ver la cara que puso Inuyasha, cuando Aome le miro seria.

— ¡Tú no te rías!

—Detenme—Le dijo mirando sus uñas.

—Perfecto, entonces tú no almuerzas—Le amenazo, yendo directo a la cocina. —Antes de que pudiera contestar, Inuyasha recibió un llamado.

— ¡Luego termino con tigo!—Le dijo, entonces salió fuera a hablar, mientras Miroku se sentó de vuelta y Sango acompaño a Aome.

**Afuera**

Inuyasha salió de la casa y contesto el llamado de que era de su padre, olvidando por completo lo que paso la última vez que atendió un llamado del. —Hola ¿Qué ocurre padre?

—Como en la cena de hace días me dejaste plantando, por los comentarios de mi socio, tendrás que redimirte y venir esta noche a una fiesta que organizo, no quiero excusas, vendrás y punto, no llegues tarde. Es las nueve—Y así corto la comunicación su padre, recordó lo de hace unos días, pero no le importo, prefirió hacer el enojado con Aome, total no habría problemas ya que estaban esta vez Sango y Miroku.

Entro a la casa y fue a la cocina—Mejor, hoy no estaré aquí, así que no almorzare ni cenare tu comida—Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Aome no entendió nada, pero como estaba enojada, prefirió seguir cocinando, mientras Inuyasha fue parado por Miroku en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué planeas Inuyasha?

—Iré a una fiesta, si quieres vendrás, pero nada a las chicas—Dijo y Miroku subió con él para saber más detalles.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo, comieron entre tres nada más, ya que Inuyasha se fue luego de contarle todos los detalles a Miroku, quien no dijo nada y tampoco le preguntaron. Al llegar la noche él se fue a escondidas, pero las chicas se dieron cuenta a la hora de llamarlo a comer. Al no encontrarlo, les pareció muy raro y no tuvieron más remedio que comer las dos solas.


	15. Fiesta

**Un día antes**

_Querido Koga; Desde ya no creo que llegues a leer esto, estoy seguro de que arrugaste luego de haberte echado como te eche, esa noche que armaste todo ese teatro para alejarme de mi NOVIA si mi NOVIA pero no fue todo como lo planeaste. El tesoro jamás estará en tus manos y las de tu padre, está fuera de tu alcance en mis limpias manos. Desde siempre supe que tú eras el causante de esos ruidos extraños, pensé que desistiría de seguir escavando, sigo pensando eso por ese mismo motivo dudo que leas esta carta, pero la escribo imaginándome tu cara de rendición al leer y saber que tu tesoro no estará en tus sucias manos. Suerte para la próxima Koga._

_Atte.: Taisho, I._

**Un día después**

Aun recordaba esa carta que encontró al escavar más profundo, en aquel pozo inservible. Nunc a espero encontrarse con aquel sobre que tenía esas palabras, al principio creyó que diría donde esta exactamente el tesoro, haciendo desistir de cavar ahí, pero no, era de ese inútil—Para el—un Taisho nada más y nada menos, ese apellido era pecado en su familia, pero cuando estaban por negocios delante de uno, fingían hasta el respeto.

Hacía mucho quería el famoso tesoro por el cual darían una gran recompensa, muy poco sabían que estaba enterrado en alguna parte del dojo-Tama, y tanto como su familia y la familia Taisho sabían sobre él. Pero su familia quería ser dueña de la recompensa por haber encontrado el tesoro antes que los Taisho. Estaba al tanto de que tenían la ubicación exacta, además de saber que el menor de los Taisho, Inuyasha sería el responsable de la excavación del lugar y junto con su padre planeo para él, un plan perfecto.

Al averiguarlo, ya nada podía hacer, pero su plan lo haría por él. Los Taisho revelaron la ubicación a los pocos que conocían sobre ese tesoro, pero pagaron para escavar ellos y a Koga se le ocurrió que durante las noches podía ir y escavar hasta encontrarlo, pero seguramente había alguien vigilando, hasta el mismo Taisho Inuyasha.

Como él iba a la universidad nada mejor que pagar, para que lo castiguen, el directo de la universidad le gustaba el dinero y él lo sabía, así lo soborno, pero para que Inuyasha no pudiera hacer ninguna excavación, ya que planeaba que su castigo sea mandarlo a vivir ahí e investigar sobre el lugar, nada mejor que conseguir señuelos, de sus mismos compañeros, los cuales el no conociera y así los encontró, a Taijiya, Houshi y su no ya querida ex novia, Higurashi.

Pero no conto con que Taisho Inuyasha haría la excavación de todos modos, de nada le sirvió querer unirse a Kikyo, un día después de hablar con ella fue por sí mismo, decidido a hacerse dueño de ese tesoro y nada, ahí estaba la carta de Inuyasha, burlándose de él.

Pero sabía algo, Inuyasha tenía un punto débil y hoy usaría ese punto débil para que este le diera el tesoro.

**La fiesta**

Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron tranquilamente a la fiesta, estaban rodeados de personas elegantes, pero Miroku solo observaba una cosa y era, las hermosas chicas que asistieron a la fiesta, casi babeaba por ellas, pero Inuyasha le pego ni muy fuerte ni muy despacio en la cabeza, logrando que este desistiera de mirar a las chicas.

Un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos y sonrió al ver a Inuyasha—Al fin llegas, impuntual, pero eres tú, no hay más remedio—Dijo aquel hombre.

—Te presento a un amigo, padre. Él es Miroku—Le dijo, pero detuvo la mano de Miroku, quien planeaba a saludar al padre de Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha sabía que su padre no saludaría. Luego el padre se retiró, mirando disimuladamente una puerta un tanto alejada del lugar, Inuyasha entendió que debería ir luego hacia esa puerta.

— ¿Siempre es así de raro?

—Feh, sí, pero Sesshomaru es peor y la próxima vez acuérdate que no debes saludar nunca a mi padre con la mano.

—Está bien, está bien, no te olvides de decirme la hora exacta, para ir con las chicas—Dijo Miroku.

—Shh… recuerda que solo es por preocupación igual Koga si lee la carta que le deje, no creo que haga nada, es muy manso, ellas estarán bien, pero igual debes de ir cuando te avise—Le dijo—Solo no bebas mucho y ten cuidado con estas chicas, no son tan fáciles—Así Inuyasha se retiró y con disimulo fue hasta la puerta que momentos antes su padre marco con la mirada. Miroku finalmente se distrajo observando a las chicas ya que no tenía a su lado a Inuyasha, mientras que unos ojos se posaban en él, pero no eran de una chica, luego el dueño de los ojos daba u sonrisa de triunfo y se retiraba de la fiesta, paro un taxi y se fue. —Camino al Dojo-Tama—ordeno al chofer del taxi. Si Miroku no hubiese estado tan distraído, podía a ver sido capaz de darse cuenta que aquellos ojos que lo miraron eran de Koga, pero no lo hizo y no podía contarle a Inuyasha que lo vio.

—Te dije que no te distraigas—Apareció Inuyasha, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Es que son todas muy lindas.

—Ha, no se comparan con… debemos ir con las chicas, vamos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi padre ordeno que vigilaran a Koga, eso me dijo ya que no confía en que se quedó tranquilo, aún está en el dojo el tesoro y no dudo que valla a buscarlo. Ya que no está en la fiesta, lo vieron entrar, pero o salir y por más que o buscaron no hay rastros de él. —Así ambos salieron y se subieron al automóvil que estaba estacionado. A Inuyasha le costó arrancarlo, no era su auto, pero sí de su hermano, aunque no tuviera las llaves, pero siempre quiso usarlo, hizo conexiones con los cables y fue directo al Dojo-Tama.

**Mientras en el Dojo**

Sango y Aome se la pasaron esperando a Inuyasha y Miroku, no podían negarlo, cada una extrañaba el suyo, Aome a Inuyasha y Sango a Miroku aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, lo extrañaba demasiado. Como no tenían sueño y además estaban aburridas salieron un momento y alquilaron una película, al llegar ellas mismas hicieron las palomitas de maíz y tapadas con una manta se sentaron en el sofá a verla. —Me pregunto cuando se dignaran a venir—Dijo Aome, dando un suspiro y pensando en Inuyasha.

—Ellos se lo pierden—Dijo Sango, pensando sin querer en Miroku.

— ¡Ah!—Gritaron, ya que mucho no había para elegir y tuvieron que traer una de terror.

—Ya me… arrepiento de a verla traído—Dijo Aome.

—Yo igual, será mejor que la saque. —Dijo Sango y al momento de levantarse a sacar la película la luz se cortó, quedando todo a oscuras. —Ao…—no continúo y sintió un golpe seco en la nuca, lo cual hizo que cayera en el suelo.

—San… go… no me asustes—Dijo Aome, pero ella fue sorprendida por unas manos, que sabía que no eran las de Sango.

—Shh… tranquila, no hagas tanto escándalo—Le dijo la voz masculina que conocía a la perfección.

—Ko… ga—musito con la mano de el en su boca.

* * *

13, 14 y 15 subidos el 11/09/2013


End file.
